Growing Pains
by Delicious-Kookie
Summary: Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah segalanya. Penolongnya, juga sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Namun jika ternyata Chanyeol tak beranggapan sama seperti dirinya, bagaimana lagi Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya? Haruskah ia membunuh perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu? Tetapi sayang, Baekhyun tidak bisa. Chanbaek. Mature. BxB. Romance-Angst. Mpreg. Explicit Content. No Children!
1. Bagian Satu

Gemericik air keran terdengar memenuhi dinding-dinding sebuah kamar mandi mewah. _Bathup_ telah penuh terisi, meluber hingga menggenangi lantai di bawahnya. Entah sengaja atau tak peduli, sang pemilik membiarkan. Di dalam kamar sedang sibuk menyiapkan pakaian. Kemeja, jas, beserta celana panjang. Setelan kantor milik sang pujaan.

Ia bersenandung, sesekali mengelus perutnya. Memilah setelan yang dirasa cocok meski tak banyak pilihan. Oh, hampir saja ia melupakan dasi. Langkahnya ia balikkan pada _closet_ setelah meletakkan satu set pakaian pilihannya di atas ranjang. Pemuda manis menggigit telunjuk, bergumam guna memutuskan. Hanya ada tiga buah dasi di laci dalam _closet_ -nya.

Ditengokkan kepalanya pada setelan di atas ranjang, lantas mantap mengambil satu dasi hitam bercorak garis keabuan horizontal. Sesuai dengan kemeja abu-abu serta celana dan jas hitam pilihannya. Ia kembali, meletakkan dasi tersebut di atas kemeja yang sudah ditatanya sedemikian rupa. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, merasa puas atas hasil usahanya. Sentuhan terakhirnya adalah selipat kertas—yang beberapa menit lalu telah ia isi dengan tulisan tangannya, turut ia selipkan pada kantung atas jas. Tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga masih terlihat ujungnya dari luar.

Mengelusi perutnya, si pemuda berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak menghiraukan genangan air pada lantai, dibukanya lemari di atas wastafel. Mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil dan menuangkannya di tangan. Tiga pil kemudian ia telan begitu saja.

Sejenak dipandangi bayangannya pada cermin. Meneliti wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Jangan menyesali apa pun. Cintamu bukan kesalahan," ujarnya pada sosok di hadapannya—yang balas memberinya senyum. Seolah menyemangati atas keputusan yang telah dipilihnya.

Keran masih menyala, air tak henti mengalir. Bahkan kini genangannya sudah memenuhi seluruh lantai kamar mandi. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu berjalan ke arah _bathup_. Di tangan kanannya ia genggam selembar foto hitam putih. Satu demi satu kakinya ia masukkan dalam bak berisi air tersebut, lalu mendudukkan diri di dalamnya. Air meluber tambah banyak seiring tubuhnya terendam.

Punggung ia sandarkan ke belakang, tangan kanan dibiarkannya menjulur keluar _bathup_. Kantuk pun perlahan menyerang, tubuh tegangnya lambat laun melemas. Lagi, ia coba tuk tersenyum. Namun sebulir air mata tak kuasa ia bendung.

Air tetap mengalir, gemericik suaranya memantul pada dinding. Si pemuda berkemeja putih terpejam. Menikmati dinginnya air yang mulai merambati kulit ari. Sepenggal kata maaf ia bisikkan kemudian.

" _Mianhae_ ," beserta remasan di tangan kanan.

.

.

.

 **Growing Pains**

Chanbaek

Chanyeol (28) x Baekhyun (18)

Romance-Angst

Short Series

Warning! Mature, BxB, Mpreg, Explicit Content, No Children!

.

.

.

 **—Bagian Satu—**

Malam itu hujan turun begitu deras, gemuruh terdengar bersahutan di balik gelapnya awan. Di pinggiran sudut kota metropolitan, di bawah cahaya lampu temaram. Sosoknya menggigil ketakutan, bersembunyi di antara sempitnya tembok bangunan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, kulitnya memutih pucat. Gigi bergemeletakan tanpa bisa ia tahan. Napas memburu, pandangan awas penuh antisipatif. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup jika harus berlari lagi. Kakinya gemetaran bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berdiri.

Ia meringkuk duduk memeluk kedua lutut. Berbagai doa yang pernah diajarkan oleh pendeta di desanya, melantun dari mulut bergetarnya. Mengalunkan bait merdu yang teredam percik hujan dan sesekali gemeletak gigi. Ia berharap hujan tak segera reda meski dingin kian menggerogoti hingga ke sum-sum tulang. Dengan begitu mungkin orang-orang yang mengejarnya akan berhenti karena sungkan. Siapa juga yang rela berhujan-hujanan di tengah malam begini? Oh, dia tentu saja, dan kemungkinan orang terdesak lainnya.

Si pemuda tidak tahu, orang-orang yang mengejarnya pun terdesak untuk cepat mendapatkannya.

"Halo... apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Ia tersentak mundur. Berusaha bangkit tapi kakinya terlalu lemah hingga jatuh yang ia dapatkan. Terjengkang dengan tangan menapak ke belakang badan.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ja-ngan... mendekat," gertaknya bergetar, merayap mundur berniat menghindar. Tak menyadari nada khawatir yang dilontarkan sang penanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan mendekat," yang bertanya bersimpuh pada satu lutut, tangannya terulur ke depan seperti menenangkan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau terluka?" suara berat lelakinya beriringan dengan rintik air hujan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang lebih kecil menatap lurus, mengamati si penanya dalam keremangan malam. Jujur sejak tadi matanya berkunang-kunang, namun ia masih bisa mengenali. Pria satu meter di depannya ini bukan salah satu dari orang-orang yang memburunya.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Apakah itu kau?" Masih tak ada jawaban, hanya anggukan mengiyakan dari si pemuda. "Suaramu merdu sekali," pujinya disertai senyuman.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Maksudnya, dalam lebatnya suara hujan, mustahil bagi telinga normal untuk mendengar lantunan doanya itu. Kecuali kalau memang orang di hadapannya ini bukan manusia normal, atau barangkali malah bukan manusia sama sekali. Oh, bisa jadi dia malaikat yang akan menjemput nyawanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mendengarnya. Suaramu menuntunku kemari." Iya, dia juga tak paham. Di tengah gemuruh hujan, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap kemerduan doa yang sering didengarnya dulu sekali. Lalu tanpa terkomando, kakinya telah melangkah—mengikuti arah sumber kemerduan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya satu kali lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab pemuda mungil justru balik bertanya. Tidak masalah dianggap tidak sopan. Demi Tuhan, dia sedang dalam keadaan ketakutan.

Mengganti tumpuan lutut, pria yang terlihat lebih matang itu pun menjawab, "Park Chanyeol. Kau boleh memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku tinggal di penginapan dekat sini. Aku bisa meminjamimu pakaian yang lebih hangat kalau kau mau." Sekelebat cahaya kilat membayang, disusul kemudian suara petir yang tak begitu menggelegar. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar pemuda di depannya terpekik pelan, menutupkan tangannya pada kedua telinga. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"

"Ta-kut..."

"Ya?" tanyanya memastikan, pasalnya suara pemuda itu hanya samar terdengar.

"Aku takut. Ada orang yang mengejarku. Mereka ingin menangkapku. Mereka... orang-orang jahat," adu si Mungil, melontarkan kalimat terpanjangnya selama percakapan keduanya.

Pria yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol itu mulai berani maju. Usahanya membangun kepercayaan pada yang lebih muda sepertinya berhasil. Dipegangnya kedua tangan dingin si pemuda, menarik ke depan dan menyatukannya. Gosokan lembut ia berikan pada tangkupan tangan yang tampak lebih mungil dalam genggamannya.

Kehangatan pun sontak menjalari tubuh pemuda mungil. Sipit matanya tak berkedip memandangi sorot pria di hadapannya. Dalam dinginnya udara malam dan derasnya hujan, panas merambati wajahnya. Dadanya berdebar namun bukan debar kelelahan seperti sebelumnya. Pria di depannya terlihat begitu _tampan_.

"Jangan takut, aku bukan mereka. Kau bisa percaya padaku, aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Ikutlah denganku." Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana dia berkata begitu. Dia bukan pria yang mudah peduli sebelum ini. Apalagi kepada orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Mungkin saja pemuda ini gelandangan yang memang bermasalah dengan 'orang-orang jahat'. Atau malahan salah satu dari mereka. Siapa yang tahu?

Namun melihat tubuh kecilnya yang menggigil dibalik pakaian tipis—oh, si kecil ini bukan seorang gelandangan, dari pakaiannya jelas tak menampakkan itu. Tatapan polos ketakutannya, serta suara merdunya dalam lantunan doa. Seolah menarik semua empati Chanyeol. Mendadak ia ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk pemuda mungil yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Bagai terhipnotis, yang lebih kecil pun tidak memberi penolakan. Instingnya percaya, batinnya menerima, sedang logikanya memerintah untuk mencari perlindungan. Dan perlindungan yang ia rasakan sekarang berasal dari pria bernama Park Chanyeol—yang kini tengah menuntunnya keluar dari lorong tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih menggenggam erat tangan si kecil.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," lirih si kecil menjawab. Getar lelah kakinya tersamar oleh debar jantungnya. Harum parfum cendana bercampur aroma kopi menguar dari _long coat_ yang tadi Chanyeol pasangkan padanya.

Hujan telah berganti rintikan gerimis saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di samping keduanya. Segerombol lelaki keluar dari dalam sana. Membuat Baekhyun otomatis menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung lebar penyelamatnya. Di sisi lain Chanyeol makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol waspada, berdiri siap namun menampakkan wajah tenang. Ia tidak ingin memprovokasi. Chanyeol tahu ia kalah jumlah.

"Mau apa?" salah satu dari mereka yang berpakaian paling rapi menjawab, mungkin pemimpinnya. "Kau menyembunyikan milik kami, Bung."

"Dia?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke belakang, merasakan remasan pada kemeja bagian pinggangnya. "Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa."

"Oh, ya?" Mereka tertawa, tawa mencemooh. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Bung. Bos kami sudah membayar mahal anak ini. Jadi serahkan dia selagi aku memintanya secara baik-baik."

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , aku tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka," di belakang si kecil mulai merengek. "Mereka orang jahat. Tolong jangan serahkan aku pada mereka. Kumohon."

" _Ya_ , bocah! Jangan membuat kami repot, cepat kemari!" Pimpinan berbaju necis menunjuk dua temannya dengan gerakan dagu. Mengisyaratkan untuk segera mengambil buruan mereka.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_..." lirih Baekhyun memohon, ketakutan yang tadi sempat menghilang kini muncul kembali.

Tepat sebelum kedua suruhan itu meraih Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan, "Berapa bos kalian membayar anak ini?" membuat pemuda di belakangnya membelalak tak percaya.

"Sangat mahal. Kau tidak akan bisa memperkirakannya."

Dua orang tadi maju lagi.

"Bawa aku pada bos kalian," ucap tegas Chanyeol. "Kubayar lima kali lipat... berapa pun harganya."

"Chanyeol- _ssi_..." cengkeraman Baekhyun menguat, matanya tidak lepas menatap pria yang menjulang di depannya.

Di malam bergerimis itu, di antara genangan air hujan yang membasahi kakinya. Entah apa pun alasan yang melatarbelakangi—Baekhyun sadar, ia telah jatuh. Jatuh pada sosok pria _tampan_ penyelamatnya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen milik Chanyeol. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas untuk ukuran apartemen kelas atas, tapi tetap lebih besar dari rumah orang tua Baekhyun di desa. Ada dua kamar dengan salah satu kamar mandi dalam, satu kamar mandi luar, dapur lengkap dengan meja dan kursi untuk makan, ruang tengah beserta segala alat elektronik canggih, dan ruang tamu kecil di dekat balkon—yang sangat cocok digunakan sebagai tempat melihat pemandangan kota, khususnya pada malam hari.

Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu sering melamun di sana. Merenungi nasibnya yang entah bisa dikatakan beruntung atau buntung. Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kerja beberapa waktu lalu. Belum habis kesedihannya, sang ayah tiri justru menjualnya karena terlilit hutang judi. Oh, ayah tirinya memang tidak terlalu menyukai Baekhyun, ia dianggap lemah karena terlahir sebagai lelaki _carrier_. Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka sang ayah tega menyerahkan dirinya pada orang-orang jahat itu.

Mereka melelang Baekhyun. Menyematkan harga paling tinggi sebab ia belum tersentuh. Sang ayah ada di sana, menyaksikan anak tirinya menjadi barang rebutan pria-pria kaya hidung belang. Pria setengah baya itu jelas tahu, anak tirinya merupakan 'barang bagus' yang akan terjual sangat mahal. Cukup untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya sekaligus modal berjudi lagi.

Hidup si Mungil rasanya berakhir begitu ia terjual pada seorang pria paruh baya, barangkali seumuran dengan ayahnya. Penampilannya menyeramkan, seperti ketua geng yang biasa Baekhyun lihat sering memukuli ayah tirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba keberuntungan itu datang, ia berhasil kabur saat mereka hendak memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam mobil. Tanpa peduli guyuran hujan, ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Melewati jalan dan gang-gang yang tak dikenalinya. Hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan dan bersembunyi pada tempat dimana Chanyeol menemukan dirinya.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun terus bersyukur. Chanyeol benar-benar membayar pria yang membelinya itu dengan jumlah tak main-main. Tidak sampai di situ, Chanyeol kemudian memberinya tempat tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bebas tinggal di sana, malahan ia dibelikan baju dan perlengkapan pribadi lainnya. Si _carrier_ sampai tidak tahu harus membalas dengan apa semua kebaikan penyelamatnya itu.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol termasuk _chaebol_ di negerinya ini. Apa yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sementara ia tak punya apa-apa? Sedangkan mungkin Chanyeol telah memiliki semuanya, atau mampu membeli apa pun yang diinginkannya.

Rasa berdebar dalam dadanya pun makin hebat setiap berhadapan dengan sang penyelamat. Pipinya selalu bersemu tiap kali bertatapan langsung—ah, bahkan dengan membayangkannya saja wajahnya sudah menghangat.

Namun satu hal yang tak Baekhyun mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol bersedia membuang uang hanya demi menyelamatkannya? Setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria kaya hidung belang seperti pria-pria yang ia temui di tempat pelelangan. Selama dia tinggal di sana, Chanyeol memperlakukannya sangat baik. Lelaki itu akan datang tiga hari sekali, menemani Baekhyun membaca buku-buku yang dibawanya setiap berkunjung. Katanya agar dia tidak kesepian karena tinggal sendirian.

Sebenarnya ada seorang asisten rumah tangga yang bertugas membersihkan apartemen. Tapi Lee _Ahjumma_ hanya datang pagi dan sore hari, dia tidak menginap. Mereka juga tidak terlalu akrab. Entah menurut pandangan Baekhyun saja—atau memang benar, Lee _Ahjumma_ tampak tidak menyukainya. Wanita sekisaran ibunya itu selalu menatapnya dingin dan seolah enggan berbicara dengannya.

 _"Oh, kau sudah selesai, Lee_ Ahjumma _?"_

Itu suara Chanyeol. Si mungil segera beranjak dari kursinya, berlari hendak menyambut 'sang tuan'. Senyumnya merekah begitu dilihatnya Chanyeol di ruang depan, sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Lee _Ahjumma_ juga ada, ia tersenyum sopan (hanya) pada Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar. Sudah biasa demikian, jadi Baekhyun tidak mengambil hati. Lagi pula ia terbiasa dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang di desanya.

"Hai, Baek. Aku beli daging, mau membuat _steak_ bersama?" tawar Chanyeol menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya, yang langsung disambut si manis dengan anggukan antusias.

Ia mengambil bungkus berisi daging dari tangan Chanyeol. Mengiringinya berjalan ke arah dapur seraya berceloteh kegiatannya selama tiga hari belakangan.

.

.

"Chanyeol akan menginap?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol berganti baju seusai mandi. Selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menginap, ia hanya berkunjung sebentar kemudian pulang. Tetapi malam ini, setelah menyelesaikan makannya—si pria tinggi justru menuju kamar mandi (bahkan ia membawa baju ganti), bukannya langsung menemani Baekhyun membaca.

Yang ditanya mengangguk saja, lantas tersenyum lembut sembari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di kasur. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menginap di sini?" balik tanyanya, mengelusi surai si Mungil.

Baekhyun jelas menggeleng, terlalu bersemangat hingga rambutnya bergerak lucu. Membuat pria di depannya tertawa gemas, dan malah menggusak rambut beraroma stroberi itu. Keduanya pun kini duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang, tersenyum lebar satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Chanyeol bertanya basa-basi.

"Buku resep masakan," si manis tercengir menjawab.

Dan jawaban si kecil nyatanya mengernyitkan dahi Chanyeol, diraihnya buku di pangkuan Baekhyun lalu membolak-balikannya. " _Eoh_ , apa aku pernah memberikan ini untukmu?" pasalnya dalam sekian buku yang ia bawa, seingatnya tidak ada buku tentang masak-memasak.

"Nenek pemilik toko kue di bawah yang memberikan. Kue-kuenya sangat enak, kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan. _Ah_ , aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin bisa membuatnya juga, lalu dia memberiku buku ini, _he-he_..." lagi, Baeknyun menyengir. Menjelaskan minatnya pada sesuatu dengan menggebu-gebu seperi biasa.

Inilah yang Chanyeol sukai dari sosok kecil Byun Baekhyun. Pembawaanya yang ceria dan tingkah malu-malu menggemaskan. Menginjak usia 18 tahun, mungkin tingkahnya itu terbilang sedikit kekanakan, tapi toh Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan. Ia sebaliknya suka. Sebagai pria dewasa dominan, ia senang dijadikan tempat bergantung, senang memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap sesuatu. Dan ia mendapatkan kesenangan itu dari sosok yang telah diselamatkanya.

Awalnya, Chanyeol pun tidak memahami dirinya sendiri—yang dengan mudahnya menggelontorkan uang hanya demi menyelamatkan seorang anak yang tak dikenalnya. Ia bertindak impulsif malam itu. Namun ia tidak menyesali. Baekhyun penurut, selalu menyambut Chanyeol dengan rekahan senyum setiap dia datang. Sehingga Chanyeol merasa begitu dinantikan dan dibutuhkan.

"Aku ingin membuat kue yang enak untuk Chanyeol," Baekhyun berujar malu-malu, menunduk sambil memilin selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Matanya melirik ke samping dimana Chanyeol duduk.

"Kenapa kau ingin membuat kue untukku, Baekhyun _-ie_?"

"Karena Chanyeol sudah sangat baik padaku," lirih si Mungil, mengangkat kepala—kembali menatap penyelamatnya. "Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi... jadi kupikir aku bisa membuatkan Chanyeol kue yang enak sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Sejenak keheningan menggantung di udara. Baekhyun sibuk menggigiti bibirnya, menanti tanggapan Chanyeol—yang sedari tadi asyik memandangi wajah polos Baekhyun. Lama-lama si kecil memerah dibuatnya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah dipandangi begitu.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku," Chanyeol berujar menanggapi, membuat yang lebih muda mengerling penasaran. "Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu."

Baekhyun bergerak antusias, "Aku akan melakukan apa pun," ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Kesempatan untuk membalas kebaikan Chanyeol tidak akan ia sia-siakan. "Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Di hadapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Menyela sisi kiri rambut Baekhyun untuk membuatnya berhenti melonjakkan badan. Dan caranya tersebut terbukti ampuh, si Mungil seketika terdiam dengan kepala kembali tertunduk. Memberi keleluasaan bagi Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekatkan diri. Diraihnya dagu Baekhyun, mendongakkannya lalu tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibir tipisnya begitu saja.

Si Mungil membelalak terkejut, tubuhnya membatu. Ciuman pertamanya... dengan orang yang disukai. Keberuntungan apa lagi yang akan didapatkan Baekhyun?

Dan merasa tidak mendapat penolakan, Chanyeol pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Perlahan melumat milik Baekhyun yang terasa sangat lembut. Lalu berbisik di sela lumatannya, "Kau bisa memberikan dirimu padaku, Byun Baekhyun," hingga didengarnya suara lenguhan dari yang lebih muda.

Tanpa diminta pun Baekhyun akan menyerahkan seluruh dirinya. Bukankah secara tak langsung Byun Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi milik Park Channyeol? (Pria itu membeli Baekhyun dari orang yang memenangkan pelelangan).

Tautan keduanya terlepas, pemuda mungil menatap tersipu. Mengetahui ada binar berbeda dari sorot mata lawan tatapnya. Dan Baekhyun cukup tahu arti dari binar tersebut. Dengan dada nyaris meledak, Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertindak lebih dulu. Lengannya mengalung pada leher Chanyeol, lantas mengecup bibir sang tuan sebagai tanda penyerahan diri.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memimpin ciuman, meski gerakan bibirnya masih terasa kaku. Ia maklum, si kecil belum berpengalaman. Pun senang sebab ia menjadi orang pertama bagi Baekhyun. Remasan di rambut belakangnya menguat, maka dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun tak kalah erat. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan, saling berbagi debaran hasrat. Yang lebih muda mendesah bergairah, merasakan punggungnya dielus sayang, merambat ke depan hingga bagian sensitifnya. Meremangkan bulu-bulu halus tubuhnya, pula menegangkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

" _Enghh_ , Chanyeol..." desah resah Baekhyun, menggeliat geli kala areolanya digesek melingkar. Merengek saat bibir tuannya beralih menghisapi si leher jenjang. Ia kemudian dibaringkan, dengan kaki merenggang menerima tindihan sang tuan.

Satu per satu kancing piyama Baekhyun dibuka, menampilkan perut dan dada telanjang seputih saljunya. Bibir Chanyeol kian bermain turun, mengecupi di sana dengan sentuhan seringan bulu. Sengaja ingin mendengar rengekan putus asa yang lebih muda. Makin ke bawah, kecupan Chanyeol berhenti tepat di atas batas celana bergambar Rilakkuma.

Di atas Baekhyun menggigiti telunjuknya, menatap sayu Chanyeol yang tengah menurunkan celananya. Lalu merengut malu ketika Chanyeol terkekeh mengetahui ia tidak mengenakan dalaman apa-apa. "A-aku biasa tidak memakainya saat mau tidur," Baekhyun membela diri.

" _Ara_ ," balas yang lebih tua, tanpa menghentikan kekehannya.

Membuat si kecil memprotes malu, "Chanyeol, jangan tertawa," sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan dua tangan.

" _Arasseo, arasseo..._ aku tidak akan tertawa," namun nyatanya Chanyeol tidak bisa menyetop tawanya. Ia terlanjur gemas melihat tingkah pemuda di bawahnya. Digusakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menahan tawanya di sana.

"Chanyeol, kubilang jangan tertawa," si kecil memprotes lagi, sebelah tangannya memukuli pundak Chanyeol sementara yang lain tetap menutupi wajahnya. Merengek lucu—meminta pria yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu untuk berhenti menertawakannya.

Pukulannya tidak berhenti sampai Chanyeol menggesekkan selangkangan keduanya, mengganti rengekan si manis menjadi desahan manja. Tawa Chanyeol pun telah sepenuhnya mereda. Ia terus menggesek bagian bawahnya, sembari bibir dan lidahnya aktif mengerjai leher putih Baekhyun.

" _Emmhh..._ Chanyeol perihh..." pemuda mungil meracau, merasakan sengatan di lehernya akibat hisapan tuannya. Tetapi, tidak seperti racauannya, lengannya kini justru memeluk leher Chanyeol—menahan kepalanya seolah meminta lebih. Pinggulnya pun tak lagi pasif, ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gesekan Chanyeol di selangkangannya. Miliknya semakin tegang, mengeras akibat rangsangan di leher serta sentuhan kasar kain celana Chanyeol.

Mengangkat badan, Chanyeol lagi-lagi meraup bibir Baekhyun. Yang langsung disambut si kecil dengan lumatan di bibir bawahnya. Oh, sepertinya bocah kecilnya ini terlalu cepat belajar. Gerakannya tidak lagi kaku. Meladeni hisapan Chanyeol bahkan tanpa diperintah ia membuka mulut. Mempersilakan lidah Chanyeol menginvasi mulutnya, saling berbagi saliva.

Desahan Baekhyun selanjutnya makin menjadi kala tangan besar Chanyeol mempermainkan kepunyaannya. Mengocoknya atas-bawah sambil mengusapi lubang uretra, membalur _precum_ ke seluruh bagian kepala dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Baekhyun _-ie_?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif di antara bibir mereka.

" _A-ahh—ahh~_ " yang hanya mampu dibalas Baekhyun dengan desahan, terlalu ekstase untuk mengatakan 'nikmat'—sekaligus sibuk menyeimbangkan gerakan pinggulnya dengan kocokan di penis mungilnya.

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda—yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum di sela kecupan-kecupannya. "Ingin keluar?" dan ia sekali lagi mendapat anggukan, kali ini beserta kalimat desahan.

"Le-bih— _emhh_... cepat- _hh_."

" _Mworago_?" iseng, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Bertanya dengan ekspresi dibuat _innocent_.

Mengeluh tidak terima, Baekhyun mendorong-dorong pinggulnya ke atas—mencari kenikmatan sendiri. "Chanyeol~ lebih cepat..."

"Lebih cepat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk frustrasi, mencebikkan bibirnya dengan suara rengekan memohon.

"Seperti ini?" sampai Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan tangannya, menyeringai melihat pemuda di bawahnya terengah sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Kian dipercepat kocokan Chanyeol, sesekali ia pun meremas zakar dalam genggamannya. Menimbulkan isakan nikmat dari yang lebih muda.

" _Ouh—hkk... ehkk-hiks_ —Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol semakin giat mengocok, lebih-lebih dijilatinya lubang telinga Baekhyun. Memberi afeksi berlebihan kepada si kecil—memancingnya yang sudah berada di ujung. Ia bisa merasakan daging di tangannya berkedut panas... hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melengkingkan suaranya, menegang—menyemburkan cairan putih lengket yang mengenai telapak tangan Chanyeol, dan sebagian ke perut Baekhyun sendiri.

Namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti di situ. Jari-jarinya yang berlumuran semen ia bawa lebih ke bawah. Pada lubang berkerut Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama, tapi juga tidak mau grasah-grusuh. Ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun, ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menyiapkan lubangnya.

Dikecupinya wajah Baekhyun—kening, kedua mata, pipi-pipi, hidung, sampai bibir. Mengulum basah di sana. Meredakan si kecil yang baru saja mencapai putihnya, pula mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari invasi jari tengah Chanyeol di dalam analnya. Meskipun tetap saja, remaja itu melenguh di sela-sela hisapan mulut Chanyeol.

" _Sshh_ , Chanyeol... rasanya aneh," keluh Baekhyun, bokongnya bergeliat karena sumpalan asing di lubang senggamanya.

"Aneh bagaimana, _heum_? Ini baru jariku, Baekhyun- _ie_. Baru satu," Chanyeol menimpali santai, masih mengorek kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan satu jari. "Bagaimana kalau kumasukkan dua?" dan selanjutnya Chanyeol benar-benar memasukkan telunjuknya, menolaknya bersama dengan jari tengah yang lebih dulu berada di dalam. Dia abaikan desis kesakitan Baekhyun dan terus mendorong masuk, mengeluarkannya kemudian dorong lagi. Begitu berulang, sampai ia mendengar si Mungil menjerit tersentak. "Di sini, _heum_?"

" _Ouh—_ Chanyeol, iya di sana- _hh_! Terus, Chanyeol— _ahh-ahh_..."

Menyeringai, Chanyeol menuruti permintaan yang lebih muda. Ia senang, sebab Baekhyun termasuk _submissive_ yang tidak malu menyuarakan rasa nikmatnya. Dan Chanyeol suka partner seks yang reaktif seperti Baekhyun. Menambah tegang saja! Ia biarkan Baekhyun menggeliat keenakan, menyilati lidahnya mengajak berperang. Terus ia sodok di titik kenikmatan, menggaruk sesekali menggunting dengan dua jarinya.

"S-sampai... aku- _hh_ hampir sampai— _uuuhh_."

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak sebaaik itu. Ia keluarkan begitu saja jari-jarinya, menyisakan lubang memerah yang sedikit menganga—juga lenguhan protes dari Baekhyun. "Tidak secepat itu, _Baby_ ," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tubuh yang lebih kecil (ia tidak tahu panggilan sayangnya di akhir sontak membuat Baekhyun menahan napas).

Chanyeol berlutut di antara kangkangan kaki Baekhyun, membuka kaus tidurnya dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Memperlihatkan otot enam pak serta dada bidang miliknya. Senyum sudut lalu tercetak di bibirnya, melihat makhluk manis di bawahnya yang melengos malu saat ia menurunkan celana (tanpa melepas). Lantas secara tiba-tiba ditariknya kedua paha Baekhyun—ia terkekeh di kala si kecil menjerit tertahan.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun - _ie_? Tidak ingin melihatku?" tanya Chanyeol main-main selagi mengangkat sebelah kaki ramping Baekhyun—mengaitkannya di lengan.

Sang _submissive_ masih memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, enggan menatap Chanyeol walau diam-diam ia mencuri lirik. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihat penis orang lain. Sejujurnya ia merasa ngeri, kepunyaan Chanyeol tiga kali lebih besar dari miliknya. Dan sebentar lagi 'itu' akan masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Ia sanksi akan muat.

"Kau malu?" Chanyeol lagi bertanya, kembali melandaikan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun yang terpampang. Mengecupinya sayang selama tangannya mengocok pelan miliknya sendiri, menyiapkannya tepat di mulut senggama Baekhyun.

Gumaman tidak jelas muncul dari si mungil. Belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka, antisipasi merasakan benda tumpul yang mengetuk-ngetuk lubang masuknya. "Chanyeol— _enghh_ ~" Baekhyun meregang, menatap sayu pria di atasnya saat rektumnya perlahan dimasuki. Rasanya panas dan perih, lebih hebat sakitnya dari dua jari Chanyeol yang masuk tadi. " _Akhh—_ sakit... _hiks-hiks_ —Chanyeol, sakit..."

" _Ssstt_... _gwaenchana, gwaenchana_ ," bisik Chanyeol coba menenangkan. Menciumi sudut-sudut mata Baekhyun yang tergenang air mata. Ia mendiamkan sejenak kepunyaannya yang telah masuk sempurna, menunggu liang kenikmatan si kecil agar terbiasa.

Baekhyun masih terisak-isak menahan sakit. Mengadu seperti anak kecil yang habis dinakali temannya. Namun Chanyeol tidak iba, sebaliknya tertawa renyah menyaksikan aduan kekanakan Baekhyun. Ia jadi merasa seperti seorang pedofil, padahal Baekhyun sudah 18 tahun. Gemas, ia ciumi bibir si Kecil yang mengerucut lucu—sambil pelan-pelan memompa juniornya. Hingga lama kelamaan isakan Baekhyun pun bercampur dengan desahan.

Ciuman Chanyeol menurun—pada dagu, leher, juga tulang selangka Baekhyun. Masing-masing ia hisap dan jilat, meninggalkan noda kemerahan yang ia pastikan akan membekas selama beberapa hari ke depan. Ia terus menggenjot, dengan mulut yang aktif bekerja. Kini menandai di sekitar dada Baekhyun, lidahnya memutar pada daerah areola. Lalu menghisapi putingnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil, bergantian kiri dan kanan. Membuat desahan remaja itu tambah nyaring terdengar.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun pun jatuh di samping kepala, masing-masing meremat ujung bantal sebagai pegangan. Sipitnya terpejam menikmati tiap sodokan pada rektumnya. Napasnya satu-dua dengan mulut separuh menganga. Lenguhan beserta jerit kenikmatan mengalun merdu seiring hantaman di prostatnya. Merembeskan cairan lubrikasi dari lubang anal dan penisnya.

" _Ahh~ akhh~ aahhh~_ "

Pula sang dominan, menggeram jantan akibat efek berkedutnya si liang surga. Seolah meremas-remas kesejatiannya. " _Oh, shit_!" Chanyeol bahkan mengumpat—yang mana akan dia lakukan saat benar-benar menikmati persenggamaan.

" _Anghh_ , Chanyeol— _ennghh_... _hiks_ —Chanyeol-Chanyeol~" racau Baekhyun disertai isak menuju klimaks. Prostatnya terus-menerus ditusuk dan ditekan. Makin disodok makin gatal saja rektumnya, tergaruk enak oleh urat-urat kejantanan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tak tahan. Ia mengejang, meledakkan semennya untuk kali kedua. Teriakannya tanpa suara. Badannya lemas seketika, puncaknya lebih mengesankan dari yang pertama.

" _Akh—_ sialan!" lagi, Chanyeol mengumpat. Menumbuk lebih keras dan dalam, satu umpatan satu tumbukan. Tak mengindahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tergoncang hebat penuh peluh, menggelepar lemah dengan cairan terus mengalir. _Over stimulate_ sebab titik nikmat tetap dihajar dalam keadaan tertinggi.

Kepunyaan Chanyeol pun kian membengkak, hampir mencapai klimaks. Beberapa dorongan terakhir lantas ditegakkan tubuhnya, menarik keluar sang kebanggaan dan mengurutnya tidak sabaran. Ia mendongak, mengerang dengan suara dalam kala benihnya menyembur keluar. Putih kental dan banyak, jatuh mengenai perut juga dada Baekhyun—bahkan sedikit ke wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Dan sekarang coba-coba bikin fanfic _Angst_. Cuma short series, sih (kemungkinan 3 chapter). Padahal niatnya cuma bikin oneshoot :( tapi ternyata kepanjangan.

Ada yang baca nggak, ya?

Keknya anuannya terlalu bertele-tele, deh. Maklum, kan yang pertama buat Baekhyun. Hoho...

Konfliknya juga kurang greget, ya? (meski belum keliatan sih di sini). Ide ceritanya mainstream pula, wkwk. Udah ada yang bisa nebak, kah?

Review Juseyoooong...


	2. Bagian Dua

Sejak malam Baekhyun kehilangan 'keperawanannya', Chanyeol tidak lagi hanya berkunjung, tetapi juga menginap. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Baekhyun untuk melayani (secara seksual) tuannya setiap lelaki tersebut datang. Setidaknya, mereka biasa berhubungan badan dua kali dalam satu minggu. Terbilang cukup aktif.

Awalnya, Chanyeol selalu mengeluarkannya di luar saban ia klimaks. Namun lambat laun Chanyeol merasa kerepotan—sebenarnya ia tipe pria yang lebih suka keluar di dalam, dan tidak nyaman jika harus menggunakan alat pengaman. Sebab itu akhirnya Baekhyun yang diminta meminum obat pencegah kehamilan. Walau sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak keberatan sama sekali kalaupun seandainya ia benar-benar hamil. Bukankah akan sangat menyenangkan mempunyai anak bersama Chanyeol? Begitu pikir Baekhyun. Namun berhubung Chanyeol meminta sebaliknya, si pemuda Manis pun mengiyakan saja.

Mungkin Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan dan merawat bayi. Atau bisa jadi karena hubungan mereka yang tidak ada kejelasannya. Hanya penolong dan orang yang ditolong—bisa pula dikatakan _dominant_ dan _submissive_. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tak tahu pasti. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol adalah segalanya baginya. Penyelamatnya, orang yang memberinya kehidupan kedua. Sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status mereka (meski Baekhyun sudah sering mengatakan perasaannya secara langsung saat keduanya melakukan seks). Pun menanyakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini. Sampai kemudian ia mengetahui alasan Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 **Growing Pains**

Chanbaek

Chanyeol (28) x Baekhyun (18)

Romance-Angst

Short Series

Warning! Mature, BxB, Mpreg, Explicit Content, No Children!

.

.

.

 **—** **Bagian Dua—**

Dentingan sendok yang beradu pada cangkir mengiringi lantunan merdu suara Baekhyun. Si pemuda manis sedang membuat cokelat hangat favoritnya, cocok sebagai teman menonton di akhir pekan pagi yang dingin. Sembari mengaduk, vokal jernihnya mengalunkan nada-nada yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Masih berupa tembang-tembang doa—yang selalu mampu merilekskan suasana hatinya.

Dari pantri dapur, suara merdu si cantik terdengar hingga ke ruang tengah, dimana seorang pria tengah terduduk sambil memilih saluran televisi—yang lalu jatuh pada siaran berita pagi seputar ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Sangat tipikal Park Chanyeol."

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu mengekeh pelan, menggapai pinggang pemuda cantik yang baru saja menyindirnya halus untuk dia dudukkan di atas pangkuannya. Ia lantas menyeruput cairan cokelat di cangkir yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Kenapa hari Minggu masih ada berita bisnis? Apa mereka tidak ada acara hiburan di akhir pekan?" gerutu si manis seraya meminum cokelat hangatnya—yang telah berkurang sedikit. Ia sebal, sebab tidak paham sekali pun mengenai acara yang ditonton Chanyeol saat ini. Saham, inflasi, bursa efek, _trade credit_? Apa itu? Baekhyun pusing bahkan hanya dengan mendengar istilah-istilahnya. Dia cuma tahu 'uang' dalam dunia ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Ini acara hiburanku di akhir pekan," yang lebih tua menyahuti, tersenyum ketika si manis menggerutu lagi.

"Membosankan sekali." Pipi Baekhyun menggembung lucu, dengan kepala ia sandarkan pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Mau tidak mau ikut menyaksikan layar televisi yang menampilan sebuah tabel berisi angka-angka. Lututnya menekuk di atas sofa, di samping kanan tubuh yang lebih tua. Ia bersenandung lirih di sela menyeruput cokelat hangatnya.

Chanyeol mengelusi kepala Baekhyun selama memperhatikan layar televisi. Menikmati harum stroberi rambutnya dan senandung merdu si Mungil. Menentramkan sejenak otaknya dari hari-hari lain yang terlalu padat dengan urusan pekerjaan. Hal yang sebenarnya jarang terjadi di akhir minggunya. Hanya bisa ia nikmati jika berdua dengan pemuda cantik di pangkuannya ini, sedangkan pada akhir minggu tidak setiap saat mereka habiskan bersama.

" _Oh_ , Chanyeol! Apa ada sisa cokelat di bibirku?" Mendadak yang lebih muda berseru tanya, memajukan wajah guna menunjukkan bibirnya.

Mencermati sebentar, Chanyeol pun menjawab singkat, "Sedikit," dengan ibu jari mengelap cairan cokelat yang membekas di bibir atas Baekhyun dan sudut-sudutnya. Namun bukannya mendapat ucapan terima kasih, si kecil malah menekuk bibirnya kesal. Tangannya bersedekap setelah meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Chanyeol jadi bingung dibuatnya. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Seharusnya Chanyeol mengelapnya dengan bibir juga seperti di drama-drama."

Dan jawaban kekesalan pemuda mungil itu sontak menyemburkan tawa Chanyeol. Dasar anak kecil. Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja minta dicium? "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Baekhyun- _ie_ ," ucapnya terkekeh geli. Memegangi kedua pipi berlemak Baekhyun kemudian memberinya ciuman berkali-kali.

Setengah jengkel, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebagai bentuk kekesalannya sekaligus kodenya meminta lebih.

"Mau pakai lidah juga?" Chanyeol menawarkan, menghentikan ciumannya sementara waktu. Ia mengerling—menggoda si kecil yang masih tampak merengut lucu.

"Mau~" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara manja, mengulurkan tangan untuk ia kaitkan di leher Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama pun bibir keduanya kembali bersatu. Kali ini Baekhyun dengan senang hari membuka mulutnya, menyambut lidah tuannya untuk saling membelit. Pun menjilati bibir atas dan bawahnya. Kecepak bunyi khas orang berciuman terdengar di antara suara penyiar berita di TV. Lenguhan si kecil tidak mau kalah, mengalun pelan—perlahan membangkitkan.

"Chanyeol menginap lagi malam ini?" tanya Baekhyun begitu tautan bibirnya terlepas, sekejap untuk mengambil napas. Walaupun dalam hati Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya—tuannya itu tidak pernah menginap dua malam berturut-turut. Ia hanya secuil berharap, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Namun ternyata harapannya tersebut belum terkabulkan. Chanyeol menggeleng, tersenyum lembut seakan meminta pengertian. "Aku harus menyiapkan materi untuk pertemuan besok," jawabnya, mengelusi pipi lembut si kecil menggunakan ibu jarinya dan melanjutkan, "Mau kubawakan sesuatu saat aku datang lagi nanti?" dengan nada dibuat ceria.

Giliran Baekhyun yang menggeleng. Mengganti posisi duduknya hingga kini ia menghadap Chanyeol. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir pria di hadapannya itu, dengan masing-masing tangan memegangi bahunya. "Aku mau Chanyeol," katanya, menyunggingkan _eye smile-_ nya yang nampak polos kekanakan.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan?" Chanyeol bertanya gemas, pertanyaan retoris yang tentu tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dicubitinya pipi-pipi Baekhyun yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Membuat si kecil bergerak random—berusaha melepas tangan besar tuannya, sampai kemudian desahan berat Chanyeol terdengar.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa Chanyeol mendesah?" Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, memiringkan kepala mengamati wajah si pria. Mengerjapkan mata pelan—berlagak tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, _heum_?"

" _Em_ ," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Baekkie tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sepolos bocah.

Chanyeol menggeram, tangannya turun menggapai dua pipi bawah Baekhyun dan meremasnya kencang. "Karena bokong besarmu ini,"— _plakk_ , satu tamparan mendarat di pantat kanan Baekhyun.

" _Ak-khh_..." dan mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan si pemuda cantik, mulutnya separuh terbuka lantas bertanya, " _Emh_... karena bokong Baekkie seperti ini?" Maniknya menatap seduktif, melakukan gerakan maju-mundur dengan pantatnya. Menggilas benda panjang di dalam celana Chanyeol yang mulai mengeras.

"Selain menggemaskan kau juga nakal ternyata."

Baekhyun terkikik senang, tetap menggoyang pantatnya menggodai kebanggaan sang tuan. "Chanyeol suka?"

"Ya, lebih suka kalau aku mendapat _blow job_ selamat pagi," ujar Chanyeol kurang ajar, tersenyum miring sewaktu menemukan semu kemerahan di wajah kesayangannya. Nampak malu karena mendengar bahasa vulgar yang lebih tua, tetapi juga ada binar gairah pada sorot matanya.

Bibirnya ia gigiti—dengan lidah menjilat sekali-sekali di sana. Remaja berambut karamel meluruh ke bawah, turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol lalu duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Maniknya melirik malu-malu ke atas, tangannya meraba pinggiran karet _training_ yang dikenakan Chanyeol—seolah-olah meminta izin untuk membukanya. Yang dijawab Chanyeol dengan elusan halus di surai si pemuda, memberikannya lampu hijau.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Baekhyun membuka celana Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tidak merasa kagum saat menatapnya. Padahal benda tersebut sudah biasa ia lihat—bahkan menjelajah ke kenikmatannya. Baekhyun mendesak ke depan, membubuhi kepunyaan tuannya dengan kecupan dan kuluman, berusaha menjadikannya semakin tegang. Selama bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun banyak belajar hal-hal baru—termasuk mengenai pekerjaan meniup yang saat ini dilakukannya.

Pemuda 18 tahun itu tidak lagi sepenuhnya polos (dalam hal seksualitas). Selain karena bimbingan yang lebih tua, (tanpa disadarinya) Baekhyun sebetulnya mempunyai bakat dalam 'menyenangkan' pria dominan. Jika diibaratkan hewan, Baekhyun adalah kucing betina yang mempunyai feromon istimewa—yang mengundang para pejantan untuk menggaulinya. Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Terlebih, si _carrier_ cantik memiliki kepribadian menarik hati, sosok penghibur yang dibutuhkan pria sibuk seperti Park Chanyeol.

Menderum dalam, si pria dominan menghentikan mulut Baekhyun yang masih giat menyedot miliknya. Membawa naik 'penghiburnya' untuk ia lumat bibirnya, sekaligus melepas satu-satunya bawahan yang dikenakannya. Rasa asin _precum_ di mulut Baekhyun turut dirasakan Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, berbagi ciuman basah.

"Bagaimana obatmu?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya, mendadak ingin mengingatkan.

"Baekkie meminumnya rutin," jawab Baekhyun terburu, tidak rela menjeda lama-lama ciuman mereka. Ia merangsek maju, kembali mendudukkan bokong telanjangnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol. Menggesek benda menegang di bawah sana dengan belahan pantatnya—sekalian meminta Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Dan mendesah nakal kala si pria justru menyasar lehernya. " _Oh!_ " namun selanjutnya ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Wae?_ " Chanyeol ikut menghentikan hisapannya, memicingkan mata melihat Baekhyun yang tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Hari ini jadwalku menemui dokter, obatku habis," jawab si kecil santai, tersenyum hendak mencium Chanyeol tapi kali ini dia dihentikan.

"Sejak kapan habis? Semalam aku mengeluarkannya di dalam." Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut serius pula tegang. Demi apa pun ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan. Tanpa disadari tangannya mencengkeram lengan atas si kecil terlalu kuat.

Reaksi Chanyeol tersebut diam-diam membuat dada Baekhyun seperti tercubit. Ia mendesis, merasakan sakit pada lengannya juga perih samar di hatinya. "Chanyeol sakit..." ucapnya melirih. Pelas wajahnya akhirnya menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk mengendurkan cengkeramannya. "Hari ini yang terakhir, makanya Baekkie membuat janji bertemu dokter nanti siang."

Dan jawaban Baekhyun pun melunturkan ketegangan Chanyeol. Ia berhempus napas lega. Namun saat dilihatnya sang _submissive_ masih menunduk sedih, rasa bersalah serta merta merasukinya. " _Ooh_... maafkan aku. Reaksiku berlebihan, kan?" dikecupnya kening Baekhyun sebagai permintaan maaf. Berlanjut ke kedua pipi dan berakhir di bibir. "Baekhyun- _ie_ mau memaafkanku?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban yang lebih muda. Ia membalas kecupan dominannya lebih banyak. "Baekkie sayang Chanyeol. Jadi Baekkie akan memaafkan Chanyeol."

Kini gantian hati sang dominan yang terasa tercubit. Baekhyun tetap pemuda polos baginya. Sayang yang senantiasa diucapkan si kecil kepadanya jelas berbeda dari rasa sayang miliknya. Perasaan _bersalah_ lagi-lagi menyelimutinya, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun _-ie_ ," tapi rasa itu selalu kalah dari kenikmatan dan kesenangan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

" _Ahh_ ~" desah si Mungil begitu penis Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya. Lebih mulus (bahkan tanpa _fingering_ ) sebab semalam telah 'dipakai'. Baekhyun bertindak aktif, menaik-turunkan badannya secara konstan. Memberi sekaligus mencari kenikmatan. Tubuh melenting indah dengan kepala tengadah—serta jari jemari meremasi kerah kaus dominannya. Terpejam menghayati gesekan penis Chanyeol pada dinding rektumnya.

" _Asshh—_ brengsek," sang dominan turut mendongak, mengumpat nikmat memandang keindahan seksual di hadapannya. Kesepuluh jarinya tidak bisa diam. Mengelusi belahan pipi di bawah sana, memulas lalu membelah untuk memudahkan penisnya keluar-masuk.

Suara-suara pergumulan dewasa pun memenuhi ruangan, mengalahkan suara TV yang saat ini telah berganti siaran. Pemuda _Submissive_ meracau tak karuan, melenguh hebat tiap prostatnya tertumbuk penis besar. "Baekkie— _uuuhh_ enak— _ahh_ penis Chanyeol enak. _Emhh—_ Baekkie, Baekkie sayang... Chanyeol. Baekkie sayang Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Siang hari Baekhyun pergi ke klinik khusus kandungan, menemui dokter sesuai janji temu mereka. Klinik tersebut merupakan tempat yang direkomendasikan Chanyeol—yang khusus menangani program pencegahan kehamilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun sembarangan meminum obat pencegah kehamilan tanpa resep dari dokter. Pria itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan menghendaki segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan aman. Baik untuk dirinya juga untuk si _Submissive_.

Karenanya setiap bulan Baekhyun harus rutin mengunjungi klinik kandungan tersebut, memperbarui obatnya ditambah pemeriksaan kesehatan lain. Ini adalah kali ketiganya berkunjung. Semuanya Baekhyun lakukan atas permintaan tuannya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Yang dipanggil sontak menyahut, " _Ne,_ " dan tersenyum pada Dokter Kim—dokter yang menangani Baekhyun dari awal dia melakukan program. Baekhyun menyukai dokter bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu. Dia dokter yang baik, murah senyum dan gampang tertawa, terkadang malah suka melucu—membuat Baekhyun nyaman saat bersamanya. Omong-omong, Baekhyun adalah anak yang takut pada dokter sebelum ini.

"Kau sangat sehat," buka Dokter Kim begitu duduk di kursinya. Ia tersenyum ramah sembari membolak-balikkan berkas berisi rekam medis pasiennya, Baekhyun. "Aku senang sekali, tidak ada pengaruh negatif pada rahimmu karena obat yang kuberikan. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir, kau terlalu muda untuk mengkonsumsi pencegah kehamilan, Baekhyun- _ssi_ ," lanjutnya setelah menutup kembali map di tangannya.

"Begitu? Jadi kalau aku ingin hamil nanti, tidak akan ada masalah, kan, Dok?" si Pasien bertanya.

Dokter Kim melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menjawab, "Ya, kau sangat sehat dan sangat subur. Sekali kau tidak meminum pil yang kuberikan, kemungkinan kau hamil akan sangat besar. Aku heran, kenapa suamimu tidak menggunakan pengaman saja? Sebenarnya itu lebih aman untukmu."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika bersemu mendengar pertanyaan Dokter Kim. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Dokter Kim menganggap Chanyeol sebagai suami Baekhyun? Jantung pemuda _carrier_ berdetak lebih cepat, walau kenyataannya itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Namun tetap saja, ada sepercik kebahagiaan saat Baekhyun mendengarnya. "Dia hanya tidak suka memakai pengaman, Dokter," sahutnya tersipu.

"Ya... sebagian pria dominan memang kurang nyaman memakai kondom," dokter berbahu lebar itu menimpali sambil lalu. Tangannya sudah dibuat sibuk lagi menuliskan resep untuk Baekhyun. "Aku juga akan memberimu vitamin. Untuk menjaga vitalitas, kau tahu? Kalau tebakan benar, dan pasti benar, _kekeke_..." Dokter Kim cekikikan. "Pasti kau dan suamimu cukup aktif dalam berhubungan seks. Benar, kan?" Ia menggodai pasiennya dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Dokter Kim~ kau membuatku malu," dan kini wajah bahkan telinga Baekhyun telah sepenuhnya memerah. Ia tetaplah remaja polos 18 tahun yang masih malu-malu jika membahas masalah dewasa—alias seks.

Sang dokter tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Senang sekali dia menggoda pasiennya yang satu ini, mengingatkannya pada adik semata wayangnya—Kim Taehyung— yang sedang bersekolah di luar negeri. " _Arasseo... arasseo_..." katanya dengan sedikit sisa tawa, lantas menyerahkan selembar kertas resep. "Ini, kau bisa menebusnya di apotek."

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir karena malu, Baekhyun menerima pemberian sang dokter. Berucap, "Terima kasih, Dokter Kim," disertai membungkukkan badan, ia pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan—menuju apotek yang masih satu tempat dengan klinik tersebut.

.

.

"Sayang, sepertinya bayi kita ingin makan daging. Bisakah nanti kita mampir ke tempat makan langganan?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Nanti kita mampir sebelum aku kembali ke kantor, _heum_?"

" _Gomawo, Chagi-ya~_ Kau memang suami terbaik."

Mulut Baekhyun ikut melengkungkan senyum melihat pasangan suami-istri yang duduk di sampingnya (berjarak tiga kursi deret). Wanita dengan perut membesar itu nampak begitu bahagia di mata Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memiliki suami yang kelihatannya amat perhatian. Menyempatkan diri menemani sang istri _check up_ kehamilan di sela-sela waktu kerjanya, bukankah mereka sangat romantis? Baekhyun jadi iri melihatnya. Dia juga ingin seperti itu.

Haruskah Baekhyun menanyakan kejelasan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol? Setidaknya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana sebetulnya perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Atau, siapa sesungguhnya Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol. Namun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus sadar diri. Chanyeol sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Dia tidak mau dianggap kekanakan dengan mengungkit-ungkit status dirinya. Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa, dan sudah sepatutnya Baekhyun bersikap dewasa pula dalam menjalani hubungan bersama pria itu. Bukankah begitu?

 _Sudahlah, Byun Baekhyun. Bersikaplah dewasa. Kau cukup bersyukur karena telah diselamatkan oleh Chanyeol. Inilah bentuk terima kasihmu padanya._

Mantra tersebutlah yang terus-menerus dilontarkan batin Byun Baekhyun. Mantra yang selama ini 'lumayan' berhasil meredakan rasa ketidakpuasan remajanya.

 _Dewasalah, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Dewasalah..._

 _Dewasalah..._

" _Eoh_? Bukankah ini bosmu, Sayang? Park Chanyeol—"

Kepala Baekhyun refleks menoleh pada pasangan di sampingnya ketika nama penyelamatnya disebutkan. Oh, Benarkah? Suami perhatian di sampingnya ini adalah anak buah Chanyeol? Kebetulan yang cukup mengejutkan untuk Baekhyun. Selama tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol, dia jarang bepergian. Kegiatan pergi rutinnya hanya sebatas ke klinik dan toko kue milik nenek tua di dekat apartemen. Itu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Masalah kebutuhan belanja hariannya, seluruhnya telah disediakan Chanyeol melalui Lee _Ahjumma_.

"—Bosmu terlihat sangat keren di sini."

 _Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah terlihat tidak keren_. Pemuda mungil masih menguping, mengawasi diam-diam pasangan yang tengah melihat-lihat sebuah majalah.

" _Ya_ , keren mana aku dengan bosku?"

" _Oo_... jelas kau, Sayang. Kau suami paling keren sedunia."

 _Ya, karena dia suamimu. Buatku Chanyeol tetap yang terkeren... walaupun dia bukan suamiku_ , Baekhyun menimpali dalam hati. Tersenyum sendiri membayangkan sosok pria tercintanya, Park Chanyeol. Telinganya jadi setia mencuri dengar, percakapan suami-istri itu menarik segenap perhatian Baekhyun. Agaknya ia merasa tidak sendirian lagi mendengar celotehan-celotehan pasangan mesra di sampingnya ini. Hingga kemudian telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, seolah menghentikan sekian detik detak jantungnya.

"Park Sooyoung juga terlihat cantik. Mereka pasangan yang serasi, kan, Sayang? Tapi kenapa ya sampai sekarang Sooyoung- _ssi_ belum hamil juga?"

"Mungkin mereka masih sama-sama sibuk, Sayang. Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan bosku lagi. Kita bicarakan _uri aegi_ saja..."

Selanjutnya hanya dengungan yang terdengar di pendengaran Baekhyun. Apa yang mereka katakan tadi? Siapa pasangan serasi yang mereka bicarakan? 'Kenapa Park Sooyoung belum hamil'? Siapa memangnya Park Sooyoung? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris berkelebatan di benak Baekhyun. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang jawabannya—sebenarnya—telah ia perkirakan.

 _"_ _Nyonya Oh Luhan."_

" _Oh_ , kita sudah dipanggil, Sayang. Sini, biar kubantu berdiri."

"Suamiku perhatian sekali..."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap nanar pada sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja lewat di depannya. Sang istri terlihat bahagia berjalan sambil menyandarkan kepala di lengan atas suaminya. Sementara sang suami dengan berhati-hati menuntun istrinya masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Senyum yang tadi melengkung di bibir Baekhyun kala melihat pasangan itu, kini tak tampak lagi. Berganti mimik muka pias seakan seluruh darahnya tersedot habis.

Pandangannya perlahan menaksir pada kursi yang sesaat lalu diduduki oleh pasangan Oh—tepatnya pada sebuah majalah bergambar makanan sehat, bertajuk _Healthy Korea_. Membuang semua keraguan, Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Bergeser tiga bangku ke kiri dan mengambil majalah tersebut. Ia seperti hilang kesabaran, membuka lembar demi lembar halaman dengan sembrono. Menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak yang cukup nyaring.

Akhirnya pada halaman kesekian, jari jemari Baekhyun otomatis terhenti. Di sana, di halaman Bisnis Kesehatan, terdapat foto sepasang pria dan wanita (yang mana Baekhyun sangat mengenali wajah si pria). Mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera, terlihat begitu serasi bersanding berdua. Namun malah membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Terlebih saat ia membaca tulisan yang menjadi judul halaman itu. **'Direktur Utama Loey Corporation beserta Istri Mendirikan Yayasan Kesehatan Anak'**.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari dan malam sepulang dari klinik, batin Baekhyun terus mendesak agar ia menghubungi Chanyeol. Menanyakan 'temuan' yang membuat hatinya meretak. Namun kemudian dia mengingat larangan Chanyeol, bahwa ia tidak boleh sembarangan menelpon pria itu. Inikah alasannya?

Alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan kejelasan statusnya, kenapa Chanyeol seolah merahasiakan kehidupannya di luar apartemen (dalam hal ini yang ditempati Baekhyun). Dan alasan kenapa Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan. Karena dia sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Chanyeol telah beristri. Cantik, nampak elegan sekaligus mewah—bernama Park Sooyoung.

Baekhyun tetaplah remaja polos 18 tahun—yang jatuh cinta kepada pria penyelamat hidupnya. Kebaikan dan perhatian Chanyeol selama ini (ditunjang rasa hutang budi), menutupi prasangka-prasangka negatif Baekhyun terhadap sang penyelamat. Sejauh ia mengenal Chanyeol, sekalipun ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol telah beristri. Baekhyun hanya mengira... Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan.

"Lee _Ahjumma_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Asisten Rumah Tangga itu tengah menata barang belanjaan ke dalam lemari es.

"Saya sedang sibuk, Tuan."

Oh, Baekhyun tentu tahu jawaban tersebut cuma alasan Lee _Ahjumma_ —agar tidak perlu berbicara dengannya. "Kumohon..." tetapi kali ini Baekhyun ingin keras kepala. Ditunjukkan ekspresi memohon andalannya.

Lee _Ahjumma_ terdiam tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sekilas wanita itu tertegun oleh wajah memelas yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun.

"Apakah..." dan Baekhyun mengidentifikasi itu sebagai isyarat 'ya'. "Apa kau tahu kalau Chanyeol... memiliki seorang istri?" Ini adalah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Anda bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Tuan Chanyeol. Saya permisi, tugas saya sore ini sudah selesai."

Namun ternyata, jawaban yang didapatkan Baekhyun tak sesederhana perkiraannya. Itu malahan bukan sebuah jawaban. "Kau hanya perlu manjawab tahu atau tidak," gumam Baekhyun yang masih dapat didengar oleh Lee _Ahjumma_.

"Saya akan datang lagi besok."

"Chanyeol memang sudah punya istri," lirih Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya Lee _Ahjumma_ tampak tidak menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu. Dia adalah asisten rumah tangga yang sudah lama bekerja pada Chanyeol. Dia jelas tahu Chanyeol telah berkeluarga—dan dia juga tahu di tempat lain majikannya bermain-main dengan seorang remaja _carrier_.

Ya, kini Baekhyun tahu. Beberapa alasan yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya besar, telah terpecahkan.

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Chanyeol berkunjung ke apartemen. Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun begitu bersemangat menyambut kedatangannya, maka berbeda kali ini. Si Mungil justru memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur, berkutat dengan adonan tepung, susu, cokelat serta jahe bubuk, dan kawan-kawan. Buku resep pemberian nenek pemilik toko kue terbuka di samping adonan. Di sekitarnya beberapa bubuk tepung berceceran. Bahkan ada yang mengenai sebelah pipi gembul Baekhyun.

Setiap petunjuk di dalam buku, Baekhyun ikuti baik-baik. Ini adalah resep kesekian yang coba ia praktekkan. Resep membuat kue jahe cokelat, pasti akan sangat cocok disandingkan dengan cokelat hangat favoritnya. Omong-omong, ia sedang butuh yang hangat-hangat sebagai penghangat hatinya yang tiba-tiba mendingin.

Lee _Ahjumma_ sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya setengah jam lalu. Wanita paruh baya itu semakin saja menjauhi Baekhyun. Sekadar bertatap muka pun sepertinya ia alergi. Ia datang dan pergi ke apartemen layaknya angin. Terasa tapi tidak terlihat. Dan sekarang Baekhyun hanya mencoba memahami perasaan wanita tersebut. Ia pasti merasa kasihan terhadap majikan wanitanya, Park Sooyoung—yang tidak lain merupakan istri Chanyeol. Karenanya ia membenci Baekhyun, yang dianggap sebagai penggoda suami majikannya. Ya, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Lee _Ahjumma_.

Sebab Baekhyun adalah remaja 18 tahun yang tengah bersikeras bersikap dewasa. Seberapa pun retak hatinya, ia coba untuk tidak menangis. _Lelaki dewasa tidak boleh menangis, lelaki dewasa tidak cengeng_ , begitulah anggapan remaja manis bernama Byun Bekhyun. Meski ia seorang _carrier_ sekalipun, status gendernya tetaplah laki-laki.

Akan tetapi, ketika didengarnya pintu depan terbuka, sesak di dadanya kian terasa. Itu pasti Chanyeol, siapa lagi memangnya yang datang ke sana selain dia dan Lee _Ahjumma_? Sebulir air mata tanpa permisi merembes dari sudut mata Baekhyun, namun buru-buru punggung tangan si Mungil menghapusnya. Ia tetap berkutat pada cetakan kue di hadapannya, tidak mengindahan suara Chanyeol yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku, _heum_?"

Baekhyun berjengkit kaget saat Chanyeol berbisik di samping telinganya. Ia lalu melingkarkan tangan pada perut Baekhyun, memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan sang dominan sampai di dapur. Paggilannya tadi menghilang karena tidak mendapat sahutan. Mungkin kemudian sengaja diam-diam untuk mengejutkan si kecil.

"Baekhyun- _ie_?" bisiknya lagi sebab _submissive_ -nya tidak juga menjawab.

"A-aku sedang membuat kue, tidak mendengar," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya sesingkat mungkin—semampunya menahan getar pada suaranya.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Kue jahe, benar, kan?" Tidak ada balasan, si pemuda _Carrier_ rupanya tidak ingin berpaling dari adonan kuenya. Chanyeol lantas melepas pelukannya, sambil berkata, "Kebetulan, aku membawakan buku resep membuat pasta. Mau melihatnya?" ia berjalan menuju meja makan, menghampiri bawaan yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di sana. Tapi ternyata satu dehaman pun tidak ia dengar sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol agak berkerut kening, tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Sementara di tempatnya, Baekhyun terus memantrai dirinya. _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, jangan menangis!_ Padahal matanya sudah memerah dengan genangan air.

"Baek?"

"Nanti saja..." suara cairan hidung terdengar saat Baekhyun menarik napasnya, sumpah ia tidak berniat melakukan itu. Ia tidak sengaja. "Setelah aku menyelesaikan ini," lanjutnya berusaha terdengar biasa saja.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" namun nyatanya Chanyeol terlanjur menyadarinya. " _Ya_ , kau menangis?" tanyanya—yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan—begitu ia membalik paksa tubuh mungil _submissive_ -nya.

Si Mungil membuang muka ke samping, hendak berbalik badan tetapi bahunya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. "Tidak, mata-ku... hanya kemasukan te-pung," dan ia jadi sebal sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga kestabilan suaranya.

"Kau menangis, Baekhyun- _ie_. Jangan berbohong."

"Tidak, kubilang mataku hanya kemasukan tepung! Aku bukan anak kecil, jadi aku tidak menangis!"

Sontak pria bermarga Park itu terpaku. Baru kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan nada tinggi padanya. "Tatap aku," perintahnya, yang hanya mendapat tanggapan gelengan kepala. Dan Chanyeol mulai merasa tidak sabar. Dicengkeramnya bahu Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya. Memerintah sekali lagi, kini dengan nada yang lebih tegas. "Byun Baekhyun, tatap mataku."

Namun si kecil tetap bersikukuh, berpaling menyamping tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Ia masih sebal terhadap dirinya sendiri—yang tidak mampu membendung kubangan air matanya. Sungguh, ia sudah usaha matian-matian untuk bersikap dewasa, tapi air matanya terus saja berdesakan ingin keluar. Menyesakkan dadanya sehingga isakan pun terdengar.

Membuat yang lebih tua kebingungan. Mengendurkan cengkeramannya lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sempitnya seraya bertanya khawatir, "Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, terisak pelan di dada sang dominan.

"Atau terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak ada?" Gelengan yang lagi-lagi didapat Chanyeol, ditambah rontaan si kecil yang meminta dilepaskan. Bukannya melepas, Chanyeol justru menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun menggunakan tangan besarnya. Menampakkan wajah berantakan kesayangannya, mata dan hidung memerah, pipi basah terkena air mata pula kotor bekas tepung. "Katakan, pasti terjadi sesuatu. Iya, kan? Jangan menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol— _hiks_ —yang menyembunyikannya dariku," seperti tidak terima ucapan yang lebih tua, Baekhyun pun menimpali dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelahnya Baekhyun menyesal. Ia menunduk, menolak menatap mata bulat di hadapannya, dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi bersikap kekanakan.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa maksudmu?" ulang Chanyeol, berhasil mengangkat wajah di tangannya meski si Pemilik tetap menolak memandangnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya. "Baek—"

"Chanyeol sudah menikah— _hiks_."

Dan sergahan kalimat Baekhyun tersebut sukses membulatkan mata yang lebih tua. Dari mana dia tahu? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan spontan di benak Chanyeol.

Seakan mengerti, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan—masih berpaling tidak berani menatap mata di hadapannya secara langsung. "Chanyeol punya istri. Aku melihatnya kemarin... foto Chanyeol— _hiks_ —dan seorang wanita di majalah."

Atmosfir ketegangan semakin terasa di antara keduanya. Tangan Chanyeol terlepas dengan sendirinya, ia tatapi Baekhyun yang kini sibuk menyeka wajah basah dan kotornya menggunakan tangan kosong. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah kalaupun si manisnya ini mengetahui status pernikahannya—maksudnya, apanya yang salah? Bukankah di luaran sana juga banyak pria dominan sepertinya yang mempunyai simpanan? Bahkan ada yang lebih dari satu.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku punya istri?" buka Chanyeol kembali, sembari membantu Baekhyun mengelap bercak tepung di pipinya. "Kau tetap milikku, Baekhyun- _ie_. Kau kesayanganku."

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol sayang Baekkie?" Baekhyun mencicit bertanya, rasa kecewa saat mengetahui penyelamatnya telah beristri menguap entah ke mana. "Be-benarkah? Chanyeol sayang Baekkie?" Karena sebetulnya, kepastian perasaan Chanyeol-lah yang ia butuhkan. Chanyeol mengaku sayang padanya, bukankah itu sudah cukup baginya?

Sang pria dominan mengangguk saja. Meski begitu, anggukannya sukses melebarkan senyum di wajah si manisnya.

"Baekkie juga sayang Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun penuh ketulusan, sebelum otaknya menemukan kenyataan lain. "Tapi bagaimana dengan istri Chanyeol?" lagi, ia mencicit. Menunduk sambil meremasi ujung apron bergambar stroberi yang dikenakannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Seoyoung?"

Manik Baekhyun melirik ke atas, mengulum bibirnya sendiri dengan raut takut-takut. "Nanti dia marah," jawabnya setengah berbisik, dengan sengaja menyeruput cairan hidungnya yang hendak menetes keluar. Hal yang dianggap menjijikkan namun anehnya terlihat menggemaskan jika dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol salah satu orang yang menganggapnya demikian (bahwa Baekhyun menggemaskan). Diraihnya kotak tisu di atas konter dapur yang tak jauh jangkauannya, mengambil selembar lalu membantu Baekhyun membersit ingusnya. "Dia tidak akan marah kalau tidak tahu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia nanti tahu?" si Mungil masih bersikukuh.

" _Ssstt_... dia tidak akan tahu, percaya padaku," timpal Chanyeol cepat seraya memberi kecupan kilat di bibir menekuk _submissive_ -nya. "Cukup jalani apa yang selama ini kita jalani. Tidak akan ada yang berubah, _okey_?"

Mendengar keyakinan di nada sang dominan, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk. Meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Toh, sejak awal Chanyeol memang telah memiliki istri. " _Em_! Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Baekkie menyayangi Chanyeol."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Wkwk... Hunhan jadi cameo.

Gimana? Gimana? Chanyeol kurang brengsek, ya? Atau Baekhyun kelewat polos? Atau masih nggak berasa _angst_ -nya? Kurang dapet _feel_ -nya, kah? Membosankan? Susah ya bikin tulisan supaya pembaca bisa termehek-mehek L

Masih ada 1 (atau 2) bagian lagi. Semoga nanti lebih baik.

Terima kasih yang udah baca plus komen plus nungguin cerita ini.

Selamat yang nebak Chanyeol sudah beristri, pasti kalian penggemar cast Baekhyun teraniaya. LoL

So, apa pendapat kalian?

Review Juseyoooong...


	3. Bagian Tiga

**Tidak akan ada yang berubah.**

Kalimat itulah yang terus menjadi keyakinan Baekhyun. Dan memang tidak ada yang berubah semenjak Baekhyun mengetahui Chanyeol telah beristri. Sang dominan tetap berkunjung dan menginap tiga hari sekali, atau setidaknya seminggu dua kali. Tetap memperlakukan Baekhyun sebagai kesayangannya, masih membawakan buku-buku kesukaan si pemuda manis, memuji setiap masakan yang ia masak, bahkan mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan ke taman bermain—menghabiskan akhir pekan seharian penuh di luar sangkar emas yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa lebih diperhatikan. Rasanya seperti telah memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya, meski kenyataannya ia hanyalah yang kedua.

Bukankah lebih baik menjadi nomor dua tetapi diutamakan?

Dari pada yang pertama namun diduakan.

Apakah terdengar kejam? Ya, memang. Sama saja dengan bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tapi akan berbeda kasusnya jika si orang pertama tidak mengetahui bahwa ia telah diduakan. Dia tidak akan merasa dirugikan, kan? Maka dari itu Baekhyun menjaga diri agar hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tak sampai ke telinga Park Sooyoung. Secara patuh ia menuruti semua instruksi dari sang dominan. Seperti, tidak pernah menelepon atau membicarakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol pada orang lain—yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan bahkan saat ia belum mengetahui kebenaran status Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun hanya jauh lebih berhati-hati.

Namun ternyata keadaan itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. 'Tidak akan ada yang berubah' nyatanya tidak benar-benar semanis yang Baekhyun yakini. Karena lambat laun perubahan itu pun dirasakan oleh sang _carrier_. Ia mulai cemburu sebab Chanyeol kian jarang mengunjunginya, apalagi menginap—yang lantas ia ketahui bahwa dominannya itu sering melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan negeri bersama sang istri. Baekhyun mengetahuinya ketika tidak sengaja ia membuka sebuah artikel, padahal sebelumnya ia cuma ingin mencari resep masakan yang tidak ada di bukunya.

Sejak itu Baekhyun seolah kecanduan berselancar di dunia maya. Cukup dengan kata kunci 'Loey Corporation' atau 'Park Chanyeol', semua yang ingin diketahuinya muncul di sana. Baekhyun tidak ingin kekanakan atau dianggap tidak tahu diri, tetapi rasa iri kala melihat foto-foto Park Chanyeol dan Park Sooyoung bersama selalu saja menyelimuti hatinya. Ia tidak ingin jadi yang kedua dan dinomorduakan.

Lalu ide itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Benak polos seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun, yang menginginkan cinta dan perhatian dari pria tercintanya.

.

.

.

 **Growing Pains**

Chanbaek

Chanyeol (28) x Baekhyun (18)

Romance-Angst

Short Series

Warning! Mature, BxB, Mpreg, Explicit Content, No Children!

.

.

.

 **—** **Bagian Tiga—**

Sabtu pukul sepuluh pagi. Begitu panel kunci pintu apartemen berbunyi, Baekhyun lekas beranjak dari kesibukannya di dapur. Menyambut sang tuan yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak mendatanginya. Berdiri di depan pintu, si pemuda manis tersenyum menanti sang pujaan hati. Matanya berbinar tidak sabar. Tidak sabar ingin memamerkan masakan Italia yang baru-baru ini dikuasainya. Tadi begitu Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan akan datang, Baekhyun bergegas membuat lasagna dari buku resep yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil menunggu pintu dibuka. Seperti seekor _puppy_ yang tengah menunggui majikannya pulang membawa makanan. Senyumnya tambah merekah ketika daun pintu di hadapannya benar-benar tertarik terbuka, menampilkan sosok tampan yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya. Seketika itu Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam tubuh yang lebih tinggi, menabrakkan diri meminta pelukan hangat dari tuannya.

Dan suara pintu terkunci menyertai teriakan rindu si kecil.

"Baekkie merindukan Chanyeol~"

" _Wow-wow... easy, Baby_. Kau hampir membuatku terjatuh," Chanyeol terkekeh, tanggap menangkap bokong Baekhyun saat kedua kaki lelaki mungil itu mengait pada pinggulnya.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan sunggingan _eye smile_ di wajahnya. "Baekkie rindu mata Chanyeol," dua kecupan si Mungil berikan pada masing-masing mata kanan dan kiri si tinggi. "Rindu kening dan hidung Chanyeol," satu kecupan pada kening lalu turun ke hidung. "Rindu pipi Chanyeol," dua lainnya pada kedua pipi Chanyeol bergantian. "Dan riiiiiiindu bibir Chanyeol, _muah-muah-muahh_..." terakhir kecupan berkali-kali ia daratkan pada bibir terkasihnya. Ia lantas tertawa senang saat pria favoritnya tersebut balas menciumi keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," aku Chanyeol begitu ia selesai menciumi wajah kesayangannya—serta sedikit melumat bibir tipisnya. "Sepertinya aku mencium bau harum dari sini. Apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya, yang kemudian merasakan goyangan si kecil di gendongannya—meminta agar diturunkan.

Dimintanya Chanyeol mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, lalu tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol menuju dapur. Ia pun tersenyum bangga, menunjukkan hasil karyanya yang telah tersusun cantik di atas meja makan. "Baekkie membuat lasagna kesukaan Chanyeol," ucapnya sembari menyilakan si tinggi untuk mengambil tempat duduk. "Chanyeol harus mencobanya karena Baekkie memasaknya dengan penuh cinta," lanjutnya menggemaskan dan ikut duduk persis di samping sang dominan.

"Aku senang buku resep yang kuberikan tidak sia-sia," Chanyeol berkata sungguh-sungguh, mulai memotong lasagna di hadapannya dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia berlagak mengunyah penuh penghayatan, bergumam ' _hmm_ ' panjang seolah sedang serius menilai rasanya.

Membuat pemuda di sampingnya menunggu dengan raut syarat penasaran juga was-was. "Bagaimana rasanya, Chanyeol?"

" _Hmm_ , lumayan."

"Lumayan? Hanya lumayan?" Baekhyun menatap kecewa piring berisi lasagna miliknya. "Padahal Baekkie sudah menggunakan resep yang paling enak," ujarnya dengan wajah ditekuk sedih. 'Lumayan' bukanlah hasil yang ingin Baekhyun capai. Sudah berkali-kali ia belajar memasak jenis pasta kesukaan Chanyeol tersebut, mengulang-ulang dengan variasi resep dari buku dan internet. Tapi hasilnya tetap lumayan? Baekhyun ingin pencapaian lebih dari itu.

Yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, pria di sebelahnya justru kini sedang menahan tawa sekaligus kasihan menatap ratapan kecewanya. Dan karena tidak sanggup lagi melihat kesedihan sang _carrier_ , ia pun mengakhiri aktingnya. Tertawa sambil mengacak surai karamel _submissive_ -nya. "Aku bercanda. Ini sangat enak, kau mempunyai bakat memasak yang luar biasa," sanjungnya jujur.

"L-lasagnanya sangat enak? Jadi, Chanyeol menyukainya?" si kecil bertanya memastikan, kali ini dengan binaran senang memenuhi maniknya.

"Kurasa suatu saat nanti kau bisa membuka restoranmu sendiri," jawab Chanyeol setelah ia menganggukkan kepala.

"Benarkah? Apa Baekkie bisa menjadi kepala _chef_ seperti Choi Hyun Wook di drama Pasta?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa, merasa terhibur oleh pertanyaan polos si pemuda manis. "Tentu saja, kau akan menjadi Kepala _Chef_ Byun Baekhyun di restoran milikmu sendiri."

Otomatis kalimat yang lebih tua meledakkan antusiasme Baekhyun. " _Ah-sa_ — _eoh_ , tapi pasti membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membuka restoran. Baekkie tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, bahkan Baekkie tidak bekerja," namun realita kontan menyusutkan semangatnya.

"Aku akan jadi sponsormu."

"Sponsor?" Baekhyun mengulangi, tidak memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh sang dominan.

"Aku yang akan membiayai semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal menjadi _chef_ di sana."

Kali ini Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya, berujar ' _Oh_ ' panjang tanda mengerti. Dan si Mungil pun melanjutkan kegembiraannya. " _Ah-sa_! Baekkie akan menjadi kepala _chef_ seperti Choi Hyun Wook. Baekkie janji akan belajar memasak makanan-makanan lezat lebih keras lagi— _ah_ , apa Chanyeol ingin dibuatkan sesuatu? Pasti nanti akan Baekkie buatkan apa pun permintaan Chanyeol. Baekkie bisa mencari resepnya di internet, di sana..."

Mendadak Baekhyun menghentikan celotehannya. Satu kata yang tiba-tiba menimbulkan kembali perasaan cemburunya. Internet. Ya, karena kata itu ia jadi teringat artikel-artikel dan foto-foto Chanyeol bersama istrinya.

Keterdiaman Baekhyun tersebut mau tidak mau pun memunculkan kekhawatir Chanyeol. "Baek?" panggil pria bertelinga lebar itu—yang disahut dengan kerjapan terkejut oleh si kecil. "Kau baik?" tanyanya memastikan, mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun yang sekejap nampak 'kosong'.

" _Ne? Ne_ , pokoknya apa saja yang Chanyeol inginkan, Baekkie akan kabulkan," antusiasme pemuda _carrier_ secepat kilat telah kembali. Dipandanginya Chanyeol dengan _eye smile_ andalannya, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Jadi, ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol inginkan?"

Sejujurnya, kekhawatiran Chanyeol tidak seratus persen menghilang. Masih ada dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidaklah tidak apa-apa. Tetapi sekali lagi, penampilan menggemaskan—plus menggiurkan—sang _submissive_ (dengan kemeja marun kebesaran milik Chanyeol, tanpa bawahan) mengalahkan segalanya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin sesuatu, tapi bukan makanan?" jawabnya tersenyum—setengah menyeringai.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala—dengan mata menerawang berusaha menebak keinginan sang tuan.

"Habiskan makananmu, Baekhyun- _ie_."

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat ketika Baekhyun membuka mata. Cahaya jingganya menembus celah gorden yang tidak tertutup rapat. Memberi penerangan remang-remang pada kamar tersebut. Si Mungil barusan terbangun karena mendengar suara lemari yang terbuka. Dan benar saja, begitu menoleh ke kiri—dimana lemari pakaiannya berada—dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah memakai baju. Kemeja lengkap dengan celana bahan kantorannya. Rambutnya nampak masih basah, sepertinya habis mandi.

Baekhyun bangkit duduk, mengerang tanpa suara kala merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal akibat akftifitas seks ugal-ugalannya—terlalu bersemangat sebab lama tidak diberi jatah. Dikucek matanya yang bersisa kantuk kemudian bertanya, "Chanyeol mau ke mana? Rapi sekali."

" _Oh_ , kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya, jelas pertanyaan basa-basi. Dihampirinya Baekhyun—yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk—selesai memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana. "Aku harus pulang," katanya sambil mengelus kepala kesayangannya.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, rasa kantuk Baekhyun kontan menyirna. Kini matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, meraih satu tangan Chanyeol yang tidak mengelusi rambutnya disertai cebikkan bibir. "Chanyeol tidak menginap?"

Yang lebih tinggi bergumam sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

" _Wae_?" suara yang lebih muda mulai merajuk. Digoyangkan tangan Chanyeol dalam pegangannya layaknya bocah minta dibelikan mainan. "Besok kan Minggu, Chanyeol menginap saja. Ya, ya?" pintanya memohon.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun- _ie_. Besok aku harus pergi, ada pekerjaan di luar—"

Gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda _carrier_ sontak menghentikan kalimat Chanyeol. Ia berlutut di atas kasur, menyamai tinggi dominannya yang saat ini berdiri di samping ranjang (meski si Mungil tetap saja kalah tinggi). "Tapi besok Minggu, mestinya Chanyeol tidak bekerja," ujarnya memprotes. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol dengan erat, mengisyaratkan bahwa sang dominan tidak boleh ke mana-mana.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, _heum_?" Chanyeol bertanya sabar, meraih pinggang Baekhyun untuk dia elus sayang.

 _Karena Chanyeol akan pergi dengan Park Sooyoung, Baekkie tidak suka._ Namun jawaban itu hanya Baekhyun lontarkan dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin dianggap kekanakan karena cemburu terhadap istri sang tuan—tidak sadar kalau tindakannya sekarang justru mirip bocah merajuk. "Karena Baekkie masih merindukan Chanyeol," Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Aku sudah seharian di sini, apa belum cukup?" sang dominan coba membujuk. "Lagi pula aku pasti akan datang lagi nanti."

"Tapi sekarang Chanyeol tidak pernah menginap."

"Karena aku sedang sangat sibuk, Baek. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

 _Bohong, Chanyeol hanya ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Park Sooyoung_ , batin kekanakan Baekhyun menyahut. _Jangan mau dinomorduakan, Byun Baekhyun!_

"Besok aku akan ke Jepang, ingin kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Chanyeol kan bisa pulang besok pagi," tawar Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan yang lebih tua, _dan besok Baekkie akan menahan Chanyeol lagi_. Menyambar bibir di hadapannya dengan tangan perlahan lepas dari leher si tinggi, merambat ke bawah melewati dada juga perut dan berakhir di ban celananya. Dirabanya kaitan celana Chanyeol untuk ia buka—

"Baekhyun, hentikan."

—tapi ia langsung dihentikan. Baekhyun merengut tidak suka saat Chanyeol melepas paksa ciuman mereka. "Tapi Baekkie merindukan Chanyeol," rengeknya hendak kembali memagut bibir sang dominan, dengan tangan yang kini menelusuk ke dalam kemeja Chanyeol—merabai perut berototnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kubilang berhenti!" desis tajam pria bermarga Park itu, menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar lalu dipeganginya erat. Mengintimidasinya melalui tatapan hingga membuat yang lebih muda merunduk ketakutan. "Kenapa kau kekanakan begini, Byun Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, si kecil tetap menunduk. Kesedihan mewarnai wajahnya saat ini, merasa gagal karena Chanyeol baru saja menyebutnya kekanakan. Ruangan remang penuh keheningan. Chanyeol membiarkan suasananya demikian barang sejenak. Pikirnya ia harus tegas. Memberi kesempatan si kecil untuk merenungi kesalahannya, serta meredam amarah miliknya sendiri.

"Nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh saat aku pulang dari Jepang," Chanyeol berujar sesaat kemudian. Menangkup pipi-pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak lebarnya dan mengangkatnya. Ibu jarinya lantas menghapus jejak basah di sana. "Jangan menangis, _heum_ , Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, biarpun dalam hatinya ia menggeleng keras. Dia tidak butuh oleh-oleh atau barang apa pun yang selalu dibawakan Chanyeol setiap pria itu datang. Yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun hanyalah kehadiran Chanyeol, ia kesepian... juga butuh perhatian—yang semakin jarang ia dapatkan.

"Makanlah setelah ini. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Lee _Ahjumma_ menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, kau tidak perlu memasak lagi," lanjut Chanyeol sembari membenahi kancing bajunya. Ia mencium kening Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Baekkie tidak mau oleh-oleh, Baekkie mau Chanyeol," dan lirih Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Denting lonceng pertanda pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Sesosok pria tinggi kemudian masuk dengan bayi dalam gendongannya. Pandangan Baekhyun serta merta tertarik pada makhluk mungil tersebut. Terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi gembil dan mata bulat yang lucu. Pasti umurnya belum genap satu tahun, Baekhyun memperkirakan.

Pria tinggi tadi menuju bagian pemesanan, tersenyum lembut pada lelaki berapron yang Baekhyun ketahui bernama Kyungsoo— _patissier_ di toko ini. Si bayi terlihat mengulurkan kedua tangan pendeknya ke arah Kyungsoo, menggapai-gapai udara dengan celotehan, " _Pa, pa, pa_ ," khas seorang bayi. Sepertinya tidak sabar lagi untuk berpindah gendongan ke tangan Papanya.

" _Uri_ Yongwoo- _ya_ merindukan papa, _eoh_?" Kyungsoo mengambil alih bayi yang dipanggil Yongwoo- _ya_ itu begitu keluar dari balik etalase berisi macam-macam kue. Menciumi wajahnya sehingga si bayi tertawa kesenangan.

"Dia selalu bersemangat saat menemui papanya, tapi kenapa biasa saja kalau denganku?" yang lebih tinggi bertanya setengah tak mengerti, namun hanya dibalas Kyungsoo dengan lengkungan tipis. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" lanjut tanyanya setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Toko tidak terlalu ramai hari ini, aku bahkan sudah selesai memanggang," jawab si lelaki bermata bulat, mata yang persis seperti milik bayi dalam gendongannya. Ia lantas beralih pada bayinya. "Papa tadi membuatkan Yongwoo cupcake Pororo, Yongwoo- _ya_ mau?" yang lagi-lagi dibalas coletahan ' _Pa, pa, pa_ ' tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih melengking, serta anggukan kepala bersemangat.

Sepasang orang tua itu pun tertawa melihat tingkah buah hati mereka. Membuat Baekhyun turut terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan keluarga kecil tersebut. Baru kali ini ia melihat suami dan putra sang _patissier_ datang ke toko. Mungkin karena biasanya Baekhyun tidak tinggal lama di toko, ia hanya datang untuk membeli kue dan akan langsung pulang. Berbeda hari ini, ia lebih memilih memakan pesanannya di sana. Pikirnya sekalian untuk mencari suasana baru. Ia sedang bosan berada di apartemen sendirian.

Tadi sepulang dari agenda rutinnya ke klinik, Baekhyun memutuskan mampir ke toko kue langganannya tersebut. Omong-omong, tadi Dokter Kim memberikan tambahan resep obat tidur padanya, sebab ia mengeluh susah tidur akhir-akhir ini.

"Senang rasanya melihat Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

Baekhyun kontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, memutus perhatiannya pada keluarga kecil yang kini telah duduk di salah satu meja. "Nenek," panggilnya seraya tersenyum hangat, ia pun melanjutkan, "Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia," dan kembali melirik ke meja di dekat etalase. Seberkas rasa iri tiba-tiba menyerang diri Baekhyun.

"Mereka dulu tidak seperti itu," nenek pemilik toko itu menimpali. Tersenyum lembut sambil menghirup aroma teh bunga krisan di dalam cangkir, lalu pelan-pelan meminumnya.

"Apa maksud Nenek?" Jelas saja Baekhyun penasaran dengan ujaran si Nenek. Mereka dulu tidak seperti itu?

Bunyi ' _tak_ ' pelan terdengar kala nenek pemilik toko meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Matanya kemudian mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke arah rak etalase. Sepertinya ingin mengambil cupcake buatannya untuk sang anak. "Kyungsoo sudah seperti cucuku sendiri semenjak ia bekerja di sini sebagai penjaga kasir. Saat itu usianya baru 16 tahun, baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena pembunuhan."

Manik sipit Baekhyun seketika membulat. Menatap terenyuh pada sosok lelaki pendek yang telah kembali dengan cupcake berbentuk kepala Pororo. Menyeramkan sekali ditinggal kedua orang tua karena pembunuhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan Kyungsoo ketika itu. Meski ia juga seorang yatim piatu, orang tuanya tidak meninggal karena dibunuh. "Kasihan sekali," rintih Baekhyun berempati.

"Ia lalu dijodohkan dengan Jongin."

"Jongin suaminya yang itu?" bisik Baekhyun terkejut, menunjuk pria berkulit tan suami Kyungsoo. Ia semakin tertarik saja mendengar cerita si Nenek. " _Ah_ , ternyata mereka dijodohkan, ya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Kyungsoo bilang keluarganya dulu pernah berjasa pada keluarga Jongin." Baekhyun diam mendengarkan. "Setelah mengetahui orang tua Kyungsoo menjadi korban pembunuhan, keluarga Jongin mengambil Kyungsoo dan menjodohkannya dengan putra mereka satu-satunya."

"Kyungsoo- _ssi_ menikah saat berusia 16 tahun?"

Wanita berambut putih itu menggeleng, "Tidak, mereka menikah setelah Kyungsoo lulus SMA dan Jongin menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tentu saja waktu itu Jongin menolak, mereka masih terlalu muda, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, meski ia tidak menentang pernikahan usia muda. "Tapi orang tua Jongin bersikeras. Kurasa mereka sengaja memberi Jongin tanggung jawab agar dia berubah."

Baekhyun berkerut kening. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati maksud dari 'agar Jongin berubah'. Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menyela, dan lanjut mendengarkan seusai si Nenek meneguk tehnya.

"Jongin adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya. Dia sangat arogan dan pemberontak, bahkan tidak jarang keluar-masuk kantor polisi karena berkelahi. Mungkin itu sebabnya kedua orang tua Jongin memberinya tanggung jawab menikahi Kyungsoo. Selain karena ingin membalas jasa orang tua Kyungsoo dengan menjadikan anaknya bagian keluarga Kim, mereka juga melihat Kyungsoo sebagai lelaki _carrier_ yang patut. Mereka berharap Kyungsoo bisa merubah kepribadian buruk Jongin."

"Dan kelihatannya harapan mereka terpenuhi," timpal Baekhyun.

"Tidak pada awalnya," nenek pemilik toko menyanggah. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sendu. "Di awal pernikahan mereka, Jongin banyak menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo. Menolak Kyungsoo terang-terangan bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai suami. Aku sering memergoki Kyungsoo menangis diam-diam saat sedang membuat roti di dapur," ia meneruskan.

"Mereka seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya tak percaya. Menyaksikan Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapi bayi mereka dengan cupcake. "Kalau dilihat sekarang rasanya mustahil mempercayai cerita Nenek. Jongin- _ssi_ kelihatannya sangat memuja Kyungsoo- _ssi_."

Si Nenek mengangkat bahu, "Setiap orang bisa berubah, kan?"

 _Ya, tidak terkecuali Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun membatin. "Jadi apa yang membuat Jongin berubah? Pasti ada sebabnya, kan, Nek?"

"Karena Kyungsoo hamil."

Sipit Baekhyun terkejap mendengarnya. Selintas otaknya seperti menemukan fakta baru.

"Ya... meskipun itu bukan alasan satu-satunya. Tapi semenjak Kyungsoo hamil, aku bisa melihat perubahan drastis seorang Kim Jongin. Dia berubah menjadi sosok suami perhatian dan protektif terhadap Kyungsoo. Terlebih setelah Kyungsoo melahirkan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan? Jongin seolah jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada suami kecilnya."

Ya, siapapun yang melihat tatapan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, pasti mempunyai pemikiran yang sama—bahwa pria tampan tersebut amat sangat mencintai laki-laki mungil di hadapannya. Baekhyun sekali lagi merasa iri, apakah selama ini Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu? Entahlah. Yang ia tahu sekarang Chanyeol mulai berubah terhadapnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin ini berlanjut semakin lama, ia ingin Chanyeol kembali perhatian kepadanya—bukan dengan barang-barang mahal pemberiannya, tapi dengan kehadirannya.

Mungkinkah jika Baekhyun hamil, Chanyeol akan berubah seperti Jongin? Bukankah Baekhyun kesayangan Chanyeol? Jongin saja yang sebelumnya menolak Kyungsoo, kini berbalik memujanya karena Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya. Apakah... apakah Baekhyun juga harus mengadung anak Chanyeol?

" _Oh_ , ya, Kyungsoo membuat resep lemon cheesecake baru. Kau harus mencobanya, Nak. Rasanya sangat lezat."

Perkataan wanita tua di sampingnya lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Saat menoleh, si Nenek ternyata telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya—membawa serta cangkir tehnya. " _Em,_ nanti Baekkie pesan satu untuk dibawa pulang," balasnya mengiringi langkah pelan si Nenek.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandangi pil putih kecil di telapak tangannya. Pil yang biasanya rutin ia minum setiap hari tersebut lantas dijatuhkannya ke bawah, pada kloset yang lalu ia tekan tombol _flush-_ nya. Itu adalah pil ketujuh yang telah Baekhyun buang. Iktikadnya sudah bulat, ia akan membuat Chanyeol kembali perhatian kepadanya dengan mengandung anaknya. Bukankah Baekhyun adalah kesayangan Chanyeol? Si kecil yakin Chanyeol juga akan senang kalau nantinya dia hamil. Apalagi saat ia mengingat percakapan anak buah Chanyeol bersama istrinya tempo hari.

 _"_ _... Tapi kenapa ya sampai sekarang Sooyoung-ssi belum hamil juga?"_

Menambah keyakinan dirinya untuk benar-benar merealisasikan keinginannya. Ia bertekad akan memberikan Chanyeol anak yang tidak bisa didapatkannya dari Sooyoung. Setiap pria yang telah menikah pasti ingin memiliki anak, bukan? Lebih-lebih usia pernikahannya hampir menginjak angka tiga tahun. Jadi, kalau Sooyoung tidak bisa memberinya anak, maka Baekhyun-lah yang akan memberikan.

"Baek, kenapa kau lama di dalam?" Itu Chanyeol, baru datang setelah nyaris dua minggu berada di Jepang. Dan sesuai janjinya, ia datang dengan membawa buah tangan mewah untuk Baekhyun. Sebuah jam tangan Grand Seiko _limited edition_ —yang sejujurnya tidak Baekhyun butuhkan.

Si lelaki manis tersenyum pada bayangannya di cermin. Mengecek tampilannya sekali lagi agar tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Selain jam tangan, Chanyeol juga membawakan Baekhyun sebuah lingerie _baby doll_ khusus laki-laki, omong-omong—yang kini telah terpasang seksi di tubuhnya. Yah... setidaknya ada oleh-oleh dari Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sukai dan butuhkan (untuk menggoda sang dominan).

"Baek?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu.

Tanpa menjawab, si manis yang saat ini terlihat seksi segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Lalu tercengir lebar—hingga menampakkan _eye smile_ -nya—begitu ia dapati sesosok pria tinggi berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?"

"Memakai ini," Baekhyun menjawab, sengaja memutar badan untuk menunjukkan hadiah dari sang dominan yang melekati tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Baekkie suka baju— _akhh-hmmph_."

Dan selanjutnya, lidah Chanyeol sudah menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya ia mendorong lelaki kecilnya itu pada kerasnya dinding.

.

.

"C-chanyeol? Baekkie ta-kut gelap," Baekhyun mengadu ketakutan. Memanggil-manggil nama sang Tuan yang sekarang entah berada di kamar sudut mana, ia tidak bisa memastikan. Matanya tertutupi gulungan lingerie yang tadi ia kenakan—tidak disangka, hadiah yang disukai Baekhyun berakhir menjadi penutup mata. Sementara dua tangannya saling menyatu di atas kepala, terikat pada kepala ranjang oleh dasi milik tuannya. "Chanyeol?"

Sepi. Hanya terdengar seperti dentingan batu es mengenai gelas kaca.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun lebih keras.

Masih tanpa jawaban.

"Chanyeol..." dan si kecil mulai terisak.

" _Heum_?" kurang ajarnya, yang dipanggil cuma bergumam menyahuti—dengan suara berat nan dalam.

Meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Baekhyun secara antisipatif, takut sekaligus penasaran. Merasa sangat terbuka dengan ketelanjangannya sedangkan matanya tak mampu melihat apa-apa. Hembusan dingin _air conditioner_ memperburuk keadaannya. Ia menggeliat kecil dengan napas semakin memberat.

"Kau menyukainya, Baekhyun- _ie_?" suara bas Chanyeol kembali terdengar, diiringi bunyi cairan tertuang ke dalam gelas. Si kecil menggeleng lemah, menampik kenikmatan yang diam-diam menelusuki dirinya sebab gelap lebih menakutinya. "Jangan berbohong. Milikmu bahkan terlihat sangat _excited_ ," sindir yang lebih tua, tersenyum puas menyaksikan hasil karyanya di atas ranjang. Ini merupakan percobaan variasi baru yang selalu ingin dilakukannya terhadap partner seksnya, dan ia yakin Baekhyun sangat cocok diperlakukan demikian. Lihat saja penis mungilnya yang telah terbangun bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

"Chanyeol, Baekkie mohon..."

"Mohon apa, Baekhyun _-ie_?" sejak awal merasakan seks bersama Byun Baekhyun, kesenangan Chanyeol adalah melihat si manis tersiksa karena frustrasi.

" _Emhh_ -dingin," jawab Baekhyun merengek. Separuh mendesah merasakan sensasi menggigil yang tentu bukan disebabkan oleh dinginnya AC.

"Ingin kuhangatkan?" Chanyeol bertanya jail, berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Baekhyun—hingga membuat yang lebih muda memekik tertahan. Terperanjat atas kehadiran Chanyeol di didekatnya yang tidak ia sadari kedatangannya. "Kau mudah terkejut," kekeh si pria dominan, duduk di samping Baekhyun sembari meneguk segelas Anggur di tangannya. Diputarnya gelas tersebut, menciptakan dentingan antara batu es dan permukaan kacanya.

Memberi harapan bagi tenggorokan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi—sejujurnya—mengering. "A-apa Chanyeol sedang minum? Baekkie haus," beri tahunya, memasang tampang memohon dengan tegukan ludah yang kentara. Mendongak disertai mulut setengah terbuka, berharap Chanyeol bersedia menuangkan minumannya.

"Kau haus?" Baekhyun mengangguk tak sabar. "Bagaimana ini? Kau belum legal untuk minum alkohol, Baekhyun- _ie_."

"Baekkie sebentar lagi 19 tahun. Chanyeol... Baekkie mohon, Baekkie haus." Baekhyun hampir menangis frustrasi. Haus, kedinginan, dan tanpa penglihatan, anehnya malah menggairahkan. Keinginannya untuk disentuh menjadi berkali lipat. "Chany— _hmmp_ ," dan ucapan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja, dirasakannya sebentuk benda lunak menempel pada miliknya—mengalirkan cairan dingin ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

Chanyeol tidak serta merta menjauh setelahnya, memilih untuk sejenak melumat dan berbagi rasa manis agak sepat khas buah anggur. Kehangatan Baekhyun rasakan berkat kandungan alkoholnya. Saat persatuan keduanya terlepas, kepala Baekhyun terangkat, seolah ingin mengejar bibir dominannya. Tenggorokannya bergerak menelan saliva beserta sisa-sisa rasa _wine_.

"Lagi..." pinta si kecil, menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang bersisa rasa manis.

Kali ini tanpa diminta dua kali, Chanyeol kembali mengisi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Lidahnya pun ikut bermain masuk, turut merasakan manisnya _wine_ di dalam sana. Beberapa tetesnya sampai keluar dari sudut bibir yang lebih muda, mengalir ke rahang dan leher hingga membasahi sarung bantal. Chanyeol baru menghentikan aksinya ketika didengarnya Baekhyun tersedak. Ajaibnya, si kesayangan justru makin terlihat seksi di matanya saat terbatuk-batuk begitu. Spontan ia pun menuang sisa _wine_ di dalam gelas ke tubuh ramping _submissive_ -nya.

" _Ahhss—_ Chanyeol dingin."

Tak memedulikan rengek kedinginan si pemuda manis, Chanyeol kini turut serta naik ke atas ranjang. Menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun dan merangsek ke tengah-tengah kangkangan lebar kakinya. Pria itu merunduk, menjilati tumpahan _wine_ di sekitar dada Baekhyun dan perutnya. Menikmati desah risau yang lebih muda akibat perbuatan lidah dan bibirnya. Diambilnya dua batu es sebelum membuang sembarang gelasnya ke atas kasur. Satu ia tahan di bibir, satu lagi masih dalam pegangannya.

Baekhyun merinding sejadinya begitu merasakan batu es berputar-putar di sekitar areolanya. Jari kaki tertekuk tegang serta tangan yang reflek memberontak, berusaha agar terlepas dari lilitan dasi—meski itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Chanyeol menggunakan tali mati dalam ikatannya. Sang dominan masih memainkan benda dingin di mulutnya pada dada dan perut Baekhyun, menjalarkan sensasi dingin juga geli di sekujur tubuh si _submissive_. Chanyeol lantas membawa mainannya ke atas, melewati leher menjenjang Baekhyun lalu tiba di bibirnya. Mengajak berpagutan sekalian mentransfer batu es di mulutnya pada milik Baekhyun.

Selagi itu, diam-diam tangan Chanyeol yang memegang batu es bergerak turun. Menyentuhkan benda dingin tersebut melingkar di lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun, dan tanpa berlama-lama langsung mendorongnya masuk. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya membelalak di balik penutup mata dengan tangan tertarik tegang. Dalam lumatan Chanyeol, rintih keterkejutan Baekhyun teredam.

" _Ouhh_ — _mmphh~_ "

Tak cukup sampai di sana, jari Chanyeol pun kemudian ikut masuk—sekaligus dua. Melentingkan tubuh langsing Baekhyun saat batu es menyentak titik kenikmatannya. Baekhyun mengisak nikmat, ingin berteriak tetapi Chanyeol terus membungkam mulutnya—dan tambah gencar menyodokkan jemarinya pada kenikmatannya.

Si manis makin menegang, merasakan basah pada lubang depan dan belakangnya. Terlebih kala miliknya yang mungil tergesek kasar kain pakaian Chanyeol, kian menyiksa saja rasanya. Sehingga tak lama setelahnya, tubuh mungil Baekhyun pun benar-benar meregang, berkedut hebat manakala penisnya mengeluarkan sumbatnya. Kepalanya terbanting pada bantal, mendesah lemah begitu Chanyeol memutus pagutannya.

Sekian detik Baekhyun dibiarkan terengah mengambil napas, dada naik turun dengan mulut membuka meraup oksigen. Kaki terkangkang lemah. Pening menghantam kepalanya.

"Lemaskan pergelangan tanganmu, Baek."

Belum sempat mencerna kalimat yang lebih tua, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berteriak. Terkejut pula kesakitan ketika badannya tiba-tiba dibalikkan. Tali di pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun rasakan makin mengencang. Dia ditelungkupkan dengan bantal mengganjal selangkangan.

"Sudah kubilang lemaskan pergelangan tanganmu,"— _plakk_! Satu tamparan Chanyeol berikan pada pipi pantat Baekhyun. _Plakk!_ Satu tamparan lagi. Lagi, dan lagi. Berulang dan menggetarkan, membuat merah hingga perih terasa.

Baekhyun terisak pasrah, tamparan di pantatnya memang menyakitkan tapi juga membangkitkan. Terlebih saat Chanyeol memulas setelah menampar. Ia hanya bisa menggigiti sarung bantal sebagai pelampiasan. Tangannya pegal dan mati rasa karena terlalu lama di posisi yang sama. Namun agaknya Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan, asyik menguleni bokong bulat Baekhyun bahkan seperti hendak memakannya. Digigiti juga dijilati.

" _Aahhh~_ " Efek belum tuntasnya pelepasan pertama, lelaki _carrier_ itu pun kembali mengucurkan cairan kenikmatannya. Melenguh lunglai dengan badan bergetar, peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Dan Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk melepas baju, menyisakan celana yang hanya ia buka kait serta resletingnya. Ia melandai setelahnya, menindih ringan tubuh kecil di bawahnya dengan tumpuan sebelah tangan. "Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, _heum_ , Baekkie. Bagaimana rasanya?" bisiknya serak, dengan sengaja menggesek penisnya yang ber- _precum_ di belahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... Baekkie, lelah... sakit— _hiks_ , tolong lepass tali-nya..."

"Ini adalah hukuman karena terakhir kali kau tidak patuh, Baekhyun- _ie._ Aku akan melepas setelah kita benar-benar selesai," jawabnya mulai tak sabar, mendorong ke samping masing-masing kaki si kecil menggunakan lututnya. Penisnya ia kocok tepat di depan liang surga Baekhyun, "Dan aku sama sekali belum selesai," ia pun melesakkan kebanggaannya sekaligus. Seketika mengenai gumpalan daging kesedapan.

Si kecil bagai tersengat listrik, mengejang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Menjerit tanpa suara. Hampir gila sebab Chanyeol tanpa jeda menggenjot lubangnya. Gulungan lingerie di penglihatannya basah karena air mata. Terkadang Chanyeol memang bermain kasar, tetapi malam ini rasanya jauh lebih mendebarkan. Boleh jadi lantaran pergerakannya yang terbatas, atau bisa juga akibat alkohol yang tadi diminumnya.

Chanyeol lanjut menyodok, bervariasi antara pelan-menghentak dan keluar masuk cepat. Tanpa ampun menggerakkan pinggulnya menumbuki senggama Baekhyun. Setiap tumbukan yang Chanyeol lakukan seolah menggilas penis Baekhyun pada bantal pengganjal. Tengkuk dan bahu si _submissive_ pun sesekali ia tandai. Menambah sensasi rangsangan di tubuh si Mungil. Pula meningkatkan gairah di diri Chanyeol, mengeraskan penisnya seiring mengetatnya lubang Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama akan segera tiba.

Rintihan dan lenguhan Baekhyun bersahutan dengan desah nikmat Chanyeol.

Beberapa garapan selanjutnya pun Baekhyun tak kuat lagi, cairan yang tidak seketal sebelumnya lagi-lagi keluar dan mengotori bantal di bawahnya. Disusul kemudian geraman Chanyeol yang menembakkan benihnya di rektum kesanyangannya. Sang dominan tetap bergerak—perlahan sampai semennya benar-benar terkuras keluar.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Benih Chanyeol kini sungguh masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Tanpa ada obat yang mampu mencegahnya.

"Kita butuh ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun- _ie_ ," beri tahu Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun, tanpa melepas ikatan di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun sungguh tidak pernah lagi meminum pilnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, pil tersebut selalu berakhir di lubang kloset atau wastafel. Meski intensitas mereka melakukan seks tak sebanyak sebelumnya, si pemuda _carrier_ yakin rahimnya akan segera terisi, atau mungkin telah terisi. Sudah sebulan semenjak pertama kali ia dan Chanyeol berhubungan badan tanpa pil pencegah. Dan dalam waktu itu, Baekhyun dapat menghitung bahwa Chanyeol hanya tiga kali mengunjunginya.

Namun itu bukan masalah, karena sebentar lagi pasti Chanyeol-nya akan kembali sering datang ke apartemen. Menjenguknya dan juga calon bayinya. Ah, hati Baekhyun bahkan berbunga-bunga hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui hasilnya saat ke klinik nanti. Meskipun ternyata sambutan Dokter Kim tidak sehangat perkiraannya.

Pada kunjungan rutinnya ke klinik, Baekhyun mengagetkan Dokter Kim karena mengaku tidak lagi mengkonsumsi pilnya, dan malah meminta untuk tes kehamilan. Menurut dokter kandungan itu, Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung. Kendati kenyataannya, pasiennya tersebut tergolong sehat dan subur seperti yang pernah ia bilang.

 _"_ _Seharusnya kau berkonsultasi terlebih dulu denganku,"_ tanggap Dokter Kim sewaktu Baekhyun mengutarakan niatnya. Saat itu ekspresi sang dokter tidak secerah biasanya. Ada raut kekecewaan pula kekhawatiran. _"Banyak resiko dari kehamilan di usia muda, Baekhyun. Walaupun kau sangat subur, tapi sesungguhnya fisikmu belum cukup matang. Apalagi kau seorang_ carrier _,"_ lanjutnya menerangkan, memanggil Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel ' _ssi_ ' sebab ia menganggap Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. _"Apa kau sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan suamimu?"_

Ketakutan Baekhyun terhadap dokter sempat muncul kala melihat ketidaksetujuan Dokter Kim. Sempat tergugu saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhirnya, tetapi si Mungil langsung mengangguk kuat-kuat setelahnya, berusaha meyakinkan sang dokter bahwa keputusannya memang sudah bulat dan matang—termasuk telah diketahui oleh 'suaminya'.

 _"_ _Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian toh sudah menikah, wajar jika ingin punya anak."_ Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah ketika Dokter Kim berkata demikian. Ia sudah membohongi dokter baik seperti Kim Seokjin. _"Nanti kuberi suplemen penguat kalau kau benar-benar hamil."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Dokter Kim."_

Dan hari itu Baekhyun pulang dengan kabar gembira baginya. Setelah melakukan tes urin dan USG, Baekhyun positif dinyatakan hamil kurang lebih empat minggu. Betapa bersyukurnya si pemuda _carrier_ saat mengetahui keinginannya sungguh terjadi. Ia kembali ke apartemen membawa surat keterangan hamil serta foto hitam-putih hasil USG. Foto segumpal daging yang kelak akan menjadi calon bayinya.

.

.

Baekhyun telah menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan Korea. Mulai dari sup iga sampai _donkkaseu_ —makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Semua ia hidangkan dalam meja makan termasuk _kimchi_ dan tak ketinggalan sup rumput laut. Seharian Baekhyun memasaknya seorang diri. Tidak ada keluhan, sengaja dalam rangka memberi tahu kehamilannya pada sang pujaan.

Pemuda yang beberapa bulan mendatang memasuki usia 19 tahun itu, begitu gembira merencanakan kejutannya. Sejak Chanyeol memberi kabar akan datang, jantung Baekhyun terus berdebar antisipatif. Mengira-ngira bagaimana wajah terkejut Chanyeol ketika nanti ia memberi tahun. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar lagi.

Si pria tinggi dipinta Baekhyun untuk mandi lebih dulu karena tadi masakannya belum rampung sepenuhnya. Tapi kini, seluruh hidangan telah siap dan tersaji cantik di atas meja makan. Hanya menunggu untuk dinikmati. Oh, tidak lupa Baekhyun mengantongi surat keterangan hamil miliknya plus foto calon bayinya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah selesai," Baekhyun berseru saat melihat orang yang ditunggunya memasuki dapur. "Duduklah," dengan senyum termanis, ia lantas menggiring Chanyeol untuk menempati kursinya.

Meski agak terperangah oleh banyaknya makanan di atas meja, Chanyeol menuruti saja permintaan Baekhyun. Duduk nyaman lalu berkomentar, "Kau masak banyak hari ini, apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?" sembari mencuil seiris _donkkaseu_ menggunakan sumpit.

"Begitulah," si mungil tersenyum misterius, sibuk menuangkan sup iga ke dalam mangkuk dan mengambilkan nasi untuk sang dominan. "Ini, sup iga spesial untuk Chanyeol- _ie_ ," baru berikutnya ia mengambil untuknya sendiri, dan duduk manis di samping Chanyeol. Memperhatikan prianya menyuap nasi sup iga hasil masakannya. "Bagaimana? Sesuai selera Chanyeol, kan?" tanyanya seperti biasa, penilaian Chanyeol selalu menjadi prioritasnya dalam memasak.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengelus kepala Baekhyun pertanda ia menyukai masakannya. Nyatanya, ia memang tidak pernah tidak suka dengan hasil olahan pemuda manis itu. Dibuatnya Baekhyun tersenyum puas—sebenarnya mudah saja membuat si kecil senang. "Omong-omong, kenapa ada sup rumput laut? Tidak ada yang ulang tahun di sini," tanyanya sambil lalu, menyumpit _kimchi_ yang ada di sebelah mangkuk sup rumput laut dan memakannya.

"Itu untukku," singkat Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menekan ketidaksabarannya. Sebiasa mungkin ia menyendok nasi sup miliknya. Berencana akan mengatakan kehamilannya begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang _ngidam_ makan sup rumput laut?"

Namun, selorohan Chanyeol tersebut berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, ada yang ingin Baekkie beri tahu," bukanya dengan dada berdebar. Diletakkannya sendok yang tadi ia pakai di samping mangkuk nasinya. Kemudian menyerongkan duduknya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Beri tahu apa?"

Sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat santai, sedikit banyak pun menenangkan debaran was-was dalam diri Baekhyun. Senyum kian merekah di bibir tipisnya. _Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Inilah saatnya kau mengatakannya_. Menarik dan membuang napas perlahan, ia lalu bersuara, "Chanyeol- _ie_ , Baekkie hamil."

Seketika yang lebih tua menghentikan suapannya, tangan kanannya tergeletak di atas meja masih dengan memegang sendok. Mengamati wajah berseri Baekhyun, mencoba mencari keseriusan di sana. "Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanyanya waspada.

"Baekkie hamil, Chanyeol- _ie_ ," Baekhyun mengulangi. Merogoh sebuah kertas dari dalam kantongnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Lihat, Baekkie sudah memeriksanya ke dokter," dengan senyum yang tetap terpatri di bibir. Wajah Chanyeol tak terbaca ketika mengambil kertas dari tangannya.

"Kau hamil?" lagi, Chanyeol bertanya. Masih menunduk, memperhatikan setiap untaian kalimat pada kertas—yang nyata-nyata menerangkan bahwa Baekhyun positif mengandung.

" _Em_ ," si _carrier_ mengangguk mantap, tampak menggebu seperti biasa ia menceritakan minatnya. "Makanya Baekhyun membuat sup rumput laut—

"Bagaimana bisa?"

— _Eomma_ Baekkie pernah mengatakan kalau sup rumput laut bagus untuk orang hamil. Dulu Baekkie sering—"

"Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa?!"

Baekhyun otomatis tersentak kaget, kontan berhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan bernada tinggi dari tuannya tersebut. "C-chan..." bahkan si kecil sampai tergagap. Mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di dalam kantong celana—urung mengeluarkan foto yang selama beberapa hari belakangan menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Kutanya bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak meminum obatmu?" desis tanya Chanyeol berbahaya. Memandang _submissive_ -nya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Antusiasme Baekhyun mendadak sirna, berganti kegelisahan akan penerimaan atau penolakan Chanyeol terhadap bayinya nanti. "Baekkie tidak meminumnya," jawabnya membenarkan. Berjengkit dari kursi saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggebrak meja dengan kertas di tangannya. Memang tidak keras, namun ekspresi di wajah Chanyeol mampu membuat yang lebih kecil bergetar takut.

"Sejak kapan?"

"S-sebulan lebih. Baekkie—" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan, terpotong oleh gerakan Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Matanya mulai panas, melihat seperti ada kekecewaan di wajah penyelamatnya. Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol akan menolak bayinya? Ini tidak sesuai dengan bayangan Baekhyun selama ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ini bukan tindakan bodoh!" sergah Baekhyun tak terima, meremasi kain celana coba menahan tangisnya. "Baekkie ingin memberi Chanyeol seorang bayi," lanjutnya mengaku. Memberanikan diri menatap pria di hadapannya sebagai tanda keseriusan.

"Aku tidak butuh bayi darimu, Baek. Apa kau tidak paham? Dari awal aku menyuruhmu meminum obat pencegah karena aku tidak ingin kau hamil."

Tetapi balasan Chanyeol nyatanya sukses meruntuhkan keberanian Baekhyun. Meluruhkan segala keyakinan tentang teori 'memberi Chanyeol bayi'. "Kenapa..." ia tercekat, tapi berusaha melanjutkan, "Kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin bayi dari Baekkie?"

Chanyeol menyela rambutnya frustrasi, tampaknya gagal menahan amarah yang tadi sempat ia redam. "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, Baekhyun- _ie_?" nadanya mulai kembali tinggi. Seperti memprovokasi. Menyulut sisi kekanakan Baekhyun yang selalu tidak ingin kalah.

" _NE_ , BAEKKIE TIDAK MENGERTI. CHANYEOL BILANG BAEKKIE KESAYANGAN CHANYEOL, TAPI KENAPA CHANYEOL TIDAK MAU MEMILIKI BAYI DAR—"

"KARENA KAU CUMA SIMPANANKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Chan-yeol..."

"Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi? Kau cuma simpananku, Baekhyun- _ie_. Selingkuhanku. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?" tegas sang dominan akhirnya. Melangkah ke belakang kursi hanya untuk berjalan mondar mandir tak tentu arah. Mengabaikan si kecil yang membeku diam di tempatnya. "Kucarikan klinik aborsi nanti."

Tangan Baekhyun refleks menyentuh perutnya, menatap tak percaya pada pria yang sejauh ini sangat dicintainya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan, bahkan untuk mengajukan protes pun ia tidak sanggup. Dadanya sesak, semakin sesak karena keinginannya untuk tidak lagi menunjukkan air mata di depan sang pujaan. Di dalam kantong tangannya mengepal kencang, pun diperut mendekap kuat seolah dengan begitu ia bisa melindungi si jabang bayi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Finally, bagian ketiganya udah jadi. Mohon maaf karena ternyata masih ada sisa satu chapter lagi. Hehehe...

Nggak tau kenapa aku agak kesulitan bikin scene enaena di part ini. Jadi ya tolong maafkeun kalau hasilnya kurang maksimal (penting nggak penting juga sih bagian anunya, LoL).

Jadi gimana udah berasa belum _angst_ -nya? Masih belum juga? Sambil iris bawah, gih. :p

Oh iya, aku penasaran deh, gimana sepenangkap kalian tentang cast Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di fanfic ini? Kira-kira sesuai sama gambaran di otakku nggak, ya?

Review Juseyoooong...


	4. Bagian Empat (END)

Jika Baekhyun tidak salah hitung, ini adalah kali ketujuh—sejak bangun pagi dua jam lalu—ia keluar-masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal sarapan saja ia belum sempat, tapi perutnya terus bergejolak, seperti ada sesuatu mendesak yang harus dikeluarkan. Tenaganya pun terkuras habis, tenggorokannya sakit dan mulutnya terasa pahit. Matanya merah berair. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk di depan lubang kloset, bersimpuh lemas dengan tangan mencengkeram pinggirannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkannya kecuali liur dan cairan kekuningan.

Suara siraman air terdenger begitu Baekhyun menekan tombol _flush_. Ia lantas terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada tembok dengan kaki diselonjorkan ke depan. Rasanya pegal karena terlalu lama dipakai untuk berlutut. Memasuki bulan kedua kehamilannya, _morning sick_ yang selalu ditakutkan orang hamil ternyata turut menyerang dirinya. Aneh memang, sebab ia justru tidak merasakannya di satu bulan pertama. Mungkin... bisa jadi sakitnya ini akibat guncangan psikis yang dialaminya tempo hari.

Sudah dua minggu terlewati, tetapi gaung kalimat Chanyeol masih saja terdengar sangat nyata di telinganya. Terbawa dalam mimpinya hingga Baekhyun insomnia, ia bahkan hanya tidur tiga jam malam tadi. Baekhyun ketakutan setiap malam, bayangan ia diseret paksa ke klinik aborsi selalu hadir dalam bunga tidurnya. Entah kapan Chanyeol akan merealisasikan perkataannya. Kedatangan sang pujaan yang biasanya ia nantikan, kini berubah menakutkan baginya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, Baekhyun pun bangkit berdiri—walau sedikit goyah pada pijakan awal. Tangannya berpegangan pada wastafel, lalu merayapi dinding dengan kaki agak terpincang karena kesemutan. Tujuannya adalah dapur, ia butuh minum agar tidak dehidrasi.

Jangan salah sangka, Baekhyun tetap mencintai Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun. Cinta si pemuda kepada penyelamatnya seolah sudah mendarah daging. Barang kali, ini pulalah yang membuat sakitnya bertambah parah. Fisik pula mentalnya. Sekejam apa pun ucapan Chanyeol di pertemuan terakhir mereka, si _carrier_ tidak pernah mampu membenci penyelamatnya.

Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh saat coba melewati dua pijakan tangga menuju dapur, beruntung ada Lee _Ahjumma_ di sana—yang tanggap menangkap tubuh olengnya, meski kemudian wanita tua itu langsung melepaskannya begitu Baekhyun berhasil duduk di kursi meja makan. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah yang tampak dari dapur, pukul sembilan kurang lima menit.

"Kau terlambat hampir satu jam, Lee _Ahjumma_ ," serak Baekhyun berkata. Mengingatkan bahwa jam kerja paginya adalah pukul delapan. Dilihat dari mantel yang masih dikenakannya, Baekhyun tahu Lee _Ahjumma_ baru saja datang.

"Maaf, saya terlalu lama di pasar untuk berbelanja. Apa Anda sakit?" balas dan tanya Lee _Ahjumma_ kaku sekali.

Namun berhasil mengejutkan Baekhyun sebab tidak biasanya sang asisten rumah tangga menggubris ucapannya, bahkan menanyakan kesehatannya. Dada Baekhyun jadi sedikit sesak, merasa terharu karena diperhatikan. Belakangan perasaannya memang lebih sensitif daripada sebelumnya—pengaruh hormon kehamilan. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menjawab, "Aku haus," sambil menahan cekatan suara di tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba saja Lee _Ahjumma_ mengingatkannya pada almarhumah ibunya.

"Saya buatkan teh lemon madu hangat. Tunggu sebentar," tanpa merubah nada bicaranya yang kaku, Lee _Ahjumma_ pun segera membuatkan apa yang dikatakannya. Melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Baekhyun serta wajah pucatnya, sedikit banyak melunturkan keengganannya untuk bicara pada sang simpanan majikannya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, ia paham malah... bahwa pemuda _carrier_ itu tengah mengandung.

Sejenak hanya suara-suara peralatan peralatan dapur yang terdengar. Lee _Ahjumma_ nampak fokus merebus air dalam cerek sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan pembuat teh lemon madu. Sementara Baekhyun memilih membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencoba meredakan peningnya yang kian kuat terasa. Ia lazimnya bukanlah lelaki manja, namun kondisi tubuhnya sekarang memaksanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau membenciku, kan, Lee _Ahjumma_?" mendadak Baekhyun bertanya—yang lebih cocok disebut pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Sempat tertegun sesaat oleh kalimat Baekhyun, nyatanya tak mengendurkan ekspresi datar sang asisten rumah tangga. Ia lanjut menggarap pekerjaannya, sengaja menganggap Baekhyun sekadar meracau belaka. Walaupun ia tahu, pemuda di belakangnya itu tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku," tegas yang lebih muda, coba menormalkan suaranya walau air mata membasahi pipinya. " _Appa_ pergi bahkan sebelum aku lahir karena dia membenciku. _Appa_ tiriku malah ingin menjualku. _Eomma_... _Eomma_ pun akhirnya meninggalkanku. Orang-orang di desaku juga... mereka tidak menyukaiku, semua orang membenciku," Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, menetralkan napasnya agar tidak terisak. "Termasuk Chanyeol," lanjutnya melirih, menyeka lelehan cairan hangat di wajahnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Lee _Ahjumma_ , wanita itu masih sibuk menyeduh teh dan pilih mengabaikan segala racauan Baekhyun barusan. Selesai menambahkan madu serta perasaan lemon, Lee _Ahjumma_ lalu meletakkan teh buatannya di atas meja makan—tepat di samping kepala rebah majikannya. "Minumlah, ini bisa meredakan mual. Saya akan buatkan makanan untuk mengisi perut Anda," ia kemudian berbalik, bersiap memasak tanpa perlu memerhatikan wajah berantakan Baekhyun. Bermaksud membiarkan si pemuda menangis jika memang itu yang diinginkannya.

"Terima kasih, Lee _Ahjumma_."

.

.

.

 **Growing Pains**

Chanbaek

Chanyeol (28) x Baekhyun (18)

Romance-Angst

Short Series

Warning! Mature, BxB, Mpreg, Membosankan!

.

.

.

 **—** **Bagian Empat—**

Dulu saat di desanya, Baekhyun selalu takjub kala melihat wanita hamil. Di matanya, calon ibu tersebut akan berkali lipat terlihat lebih cemerlang. Tidak peduli dengan perut menggembung atau tubuh yang berisi, mereka tetap tampak cantik bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi saat ia tahu akan ada kehidupan baru yang keluar dari perut membuncit itu, rasa kagumnya pun semakin berlebih-lebih. Membayangkan seorang ibu harus membawa calon anaknya, menanggung sebuah (bahkan lebih) nyawa selama sembilan bulan di dalam perut, bukankah itu sungguh menakjubkan?

Baekhyun jadi ingin merasakannya.

Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun ketika usinya 10 tahun. Hingga satu tahun setelahnya, saat ia mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah lelaki _carrier_ , Baekhyun pun memantapkan cita-citanya... bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia akan menikahi seorang pria dominan yang dicintainya dan mengandung buah cinta mereka. Baekhyun akan memberi suaminya anak yang banyak karena ia sangat menyukai bayi. Ia dan suaminya kelak akan merawat dan membesarkan anak-anak mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Begitulah pemikiran polos Baekhyun sebagai anak laki-laki _carrier_ mengenai definisi hidup bahagia. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka... bahwasanya hidup sebagai seorang _carrier_ ternyata banyak rintangannya. Misalnya, dipandang sebelah mata, dianggap lemah, selalu direndahkan, juga tidak disukai orang-orang di desanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya, karena ia merupakan satu-satunya _carrier_ yang terlahir di desa tempatnya tinggal. Oh, ibunya bahkan sempat menangis sewaktu dokter dari kota menyatakan anak laki-lakinya ternyata memiliki rahim.

Usinya baru 11 tahun kala itu, tapi sepertinya orang-orang di desanya tidak mempedulikan. Mereka mulai mencibiri Baekhyun, melarang anak-anak mereka bergaul dengannya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat si kecil Baekhyun yang polos menangis sambil mengadu kepada ibunya. Bagi mereka _carrier_ adalah sebuah aib. Titik.

Benar, ia merupakan aib.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah aib.

Seseorang yang dianggap sebagai aib tidak seharusnya hidup bahagia. Toh, hidupnya memang sudah menyakitkan sejak dulu. Harapan hidup bahagia hanya sekadar angan-angannya—delusinya semata. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mestinya ia sadar diri, Chanyeol telah berbaik hati memberinya sedikit kebahagiaan, tapi dirinya malah berubah serakah. Ia menginginkan hal yang semestinya tidak boleh ia inginkan dari penyelamatnya.

Bayi.

Ya, tidak seharusnya ia berharap mendapatkan makhluk mungil itu dari Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya pula ia berpikiran untuk menguasai Chanyeol seutuhnya, sedang ia paham betul... penyelamatnya itu bukanlah hak miliknya. Ya, memberi Chanyeol seorang anak dengan dalih sang istri tidak juga memberikannya cuma alasan Baekhyun belaka.

 _Ayolah, jangan munafik Byun Baekhyun._ _Alih-alih demi Chanyeol, sesungguhnya kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri._

Sebulir air mata tanpa permisi merembes dari mata Baekhyun, mengaliri pipinya lalu jatuh mengenai kertas di hadapannya. Otomatis menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia mengerjap, mengambil napas panjang sembari mengelap jejak basah di wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Diambilnya kertas yang sudah berisi tulisan tangannya tersebut, memandanginya sejenak kemudian melipatnya dua kali. Dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja rias sementara dirinya beranjak keluar kamar.

Beberapa hari semenjak terakhir kali Chanyeol berkunjung, Baekhyun terus berpikir bagaimana ia harus menjalani kehidupannya di kelak hari. Apa yang mestinya ia lakukan terhadap janin dalam kandungannya. Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup pun rela bila harus menggugurkannya. Calon bayinya tidak bersalah, melainkan dirinya. Namun, apa yang bisa Baekhyun perbuat untuk mempertahankan darah dagingnya? Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak menghendakinya.

Baekhyun hanyalah remaja _carrier_ 18 tahun yang sangat minim pengetahuan, tidak ada sanak saudara yang bisa dimintainya bantuan. Ia tidak memiliki uang ataupun pekerjaan, memang... uang yang Chanyeol berikan mungkin dapat mencukupi sampai dirinya melahirkan (itu pun jika ia menemukan tempat tinggal gratis), lalu bagaimana seterusnya? Tersisa satu alternatif yang terbersit dalam otak putus asa Baekhyun.

Jika ada yang ingin menyingkirkan calon anaknya, maka dirinya juga harus turut disingkirkan. Dengan suka rela Baekhyun akan ikut pergi bersama buah cintanya.

.

.

.

 _Ting._

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ketukan hak sepatu menggema di sepanjang aula rumah sakit daerah yang terbilang cukup sederhana. Cara jalannya mengidentifikasikan bahwa pemiliknya tidak sabar lagi untuk sampai pada tujuannya. Langkahnya tegak menghentak, dengan dagu naik menunjukkan kepercayaan diri tinggi yang dimilikinya.

Di belakang, suaminya mengikuti tak terlalu jauh. Berjalan tidak kalah tegap namun dengan pandangan terfokus pada tablet di tangannya. Memeriksa laporan pekerjaan yang baru saja disodorkan oleh sekretaris pribadinya. Matanya awas membaca setiap garis besar tulisan pada layar sementara telinganya mendengarkan penjelasan sang sekretaris.

"Tuan Besar Park juga ingin Anda menghadiri pembukaan rumah sakit di Busan," tutup sekretaris bermarga Kim tersebut sebelum menerima kembali tabletnya dari Chanyeol, atasannya.

"Kapan?"

"Lusa. Jika Anda setuju, saya akan langsung pesankan tiket pesawat..."

"Pesan untuk dua orang," sang nyonya memotong tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan lobi rumah sakit, lantas menghampiri sebuah mobil Mercedes-Benz yang terparkir di sana. " _Ah_ , jangan lupa pesankan juga _private spa_ , Jongdae- _ssi_. Aku butuh menyegarkan tubuhku yang lelah," tambahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil—yang pintunya telah lebih dulu dibukakan oleh supir.

Chanyeol menghela napas, memejamkan mata sekejap untuk menetralisasi perasaannya yang sedikit dongkol. Jadwalnya sudah sangat padat minggu ini dan ayahnya masih juga menyuruhnya ke sana kemari menghadiri acara yang bukan menjadi kepentingannya. Bisnis di bidang kesehatan sebenarnya adalah tanggung jawab Yoora, kakak perempuannya. Tapi ayahnya selalu saja menginginkan kehadirannya sebagai wajah utama Park Group, padahal ia telah memiliki perusahaannya sendiri di bidang real estat (Loey Corporation)—yang tentu masih di bawah naungan perusahaan ayahnya.

"Lakukan apa yang Sooyoung katakan," katanya kemudian, kesal karena tidak bisa menolak apa pun permintaan (perintah) ayahnya. Ia menyusul istrinya memasuki mobil, meninggalkan Jongdae untuk mengurusi sisa acara amal di rumah sakit itu.

Mobil melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah sakit. Merayap pada jalanan yang ramai saat jam pulang kerja. Keduanya tak terlibat percakapan selama sepuluh menit di dalam mobil, memilih sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara terlebih dahulu sebab tak tahan terhadap keheningan yang entah terasa canggung tersebut.

"Kalau lelah seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut ke Busan." Chanyeol merasa _harus_ perhatian kepada Sooyoung sekarang, wanita yang secara sah dinikahinya tiga tahun lalu. Aneh memang, padahal dulu ia tidak pernah seterpaksa ini dalam memperhatikan istrinya, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Ya, lalu ayahmu akan menyebutku istri tak tahu diri, tidak peduli dengan suami dan bla-bla-bla," jawab Sooyoung setelah tertawa sarkas, matanya memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Lagi-lagi mengacuhkan orang yang diajaknya bicara. Ini merupakan salah satu sikap Sooyoung yang tidak Chanyeol sukai, sebagai seorang dominan ia tidak suka diacuhkan.

Akan tetapi istrinya benar, ayahnya pasti akan berbicara macam-macam jika Sooyoung tidak menemaninya ke Busan. Tuan Besar Park adalah orang tua konservatif, yang berpendapat bahwa seorang istri harus selalu mengikuti ke mana pun suaminya pergi, melayani sepenuh hati serta lebih mengutamakan kepentingan suami dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Beliau pria yang sangat tegas, atau dengan kata lain tidak bisa ditolak. _Control freak_ bahkan kepada anak-anaknya yang telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Dan Sooyoung sudah menciderai ideologi sang ayah mertua dengan menunda kehamilan (sebenarnya ia tidak mau hamil sama sekali karena tidak ingin tubuhnya berubah). Sebab itu ia turut ke mana pun Chanyeol melakukan perjalanan bisnis—dari yang sebelumnya ia tidak begitu peduli ke mana suaminya pergi. Terlebih ketika ia mengetahui Chanyeol menyimpan 'mainan di luar rumah'. Sooyoung tidak ingin dicap sebagai istri gagal karena suaminya memilih bermain dengan orang lain.

Di sisi lain, sejujurnya sedikit banyak Chanyeol pun mewarisi sifat ayahnya itu. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang cenderung mementingkan anak laki-laki (dominan), membuat egonya terlanjur melambung tinggi. Ia biasa diutamakan, senantiasa diperhatikan pula diajarkan menjalankan tanggung jawab sebagai pria dominan sedari dini—yang secara tidak langsung menjadikannya terbiasa memegang kendali. Bedanya, Chanyeol memiliki toleransi dan berpikiran lebih terbuka sehingga ia tidak gila hormat seperti sang ayah.

Namun tetap saja, jauh di dalam dirinya ada rasa berang kala ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sesuatu (atau seseorang), termasuk istrinya sendiri. Awalnya Chanyeol memang tidak keberatan dengan sikap independen Park Sooyoung. Tidak masalah atas kecerdasan dan bakatnya di dunia fesyen. Ia bangga Sooyoung mampu berkarir sebagai desainer mode bahkan sejak usinya belum menyentuh angka 20 tahun, justru karena itulah _dulu_ ia jatuh hati kepada adik tingkatnya di universitas itu.

Tetapi setelah menikah, sifat feminis Sooyoung ternyata membawa dampak negatif pada pernikahan mereka. Kesibukan keduanya merenggangkan komunikasi serta hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri, setidaknya begitulah anggapan Chanyeol. Belakangan saja—semenjak Tuan Park menyindirnya tentang anak, Sooyoung terpaksa mengurangi kegiatannya dan bersedia mendampingi sang suami. Chanyeol tahu, sesungguhnya Sooyoung hanya ingin menutupi celanya di mata ayahnya. Wanita itu tidak suka terlihat buruk dalam pandangan siapa pun.

Ya, faktanya Chanyeol dan Sooyoung memang mempunyai ego juga gengsi yang sama-sama tinggi. Dan keduanya memilih untuk tetap bersama sebab orang-orang terlanjur mempredikati mereka dengan sebutan 'pasangan serasi'.

Mungkin ini sebabnya hati Chanyeol kini berpaling pada yang lain, pada seseorang yang membuatnya lebih merasa dibutuhkan, lebih memperhatikannya dan terutama bisa ia kendalikan. Meski ujungnya ia pun kecolongan satu hal.

"Omong-omong... _Chukkae_ ," Sooyoung tiba-tiba memberi selamat, yang otomatis mengernyitkan dahi Chanyeol. "Kudengar simpananmu sedang mengandung. _Oppa_ pasti senang sebentar lagi akan memiliki bayi," lanjutnya dengan senyum sinis di akhir.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut barang sedetik mendengar perkataan Sooyoung, tapi secepat kilat ia terkekeh takjub. Tidak perlu bertanya dari mana istrinya mengetahui semua itu, dia cukup memiliki mata-mata untuk mengetahui segala informasi.

"Tapi..." dengan sengaja Sooyoung menjeda kalimatnya, berbalik menghadap si suami lalu meneruskan, "apa _Oppa_ yakin itu milikmu? Maksudku... dia bisa tidur dengan siapa pun saat _Oppa_ tidak di sana, kan?"

Satu hal yang juga amat Chanyeol pahami, bahwa Park Sooyoung bisa sangat manipulatif—baik kata-katanya maupun perilakunya. Orang akan dengan mudah mempercayai dan menaruh simpati padanya, walau kenyataannya... tampilan luarnya sungguh bertolak belakang dari sifat aslinya. Dan Chanyeol yang sudah begitu memahami karakter sang istri, mendadak geram mendengar ucapannya baru saja—yang menurutnya tidak benar sama sekali. Ia tahu Baekhyun dengan baik, anak itu terlalu mencintai 'penyelamatnya' untuk berkhianat atau bersama pria lain. Yang tidak Chanyeol sadari adalah... sesungguhnya ia tidak suka saat Sooyoung secara tidak langsung telah menghina Baekhyun.

"Jangan naif, _Oppa_. Seorang _carrier_ tidak bisa dipercaya, sudah sifat mereka menjadi jal—"

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong menepi di depan," sela Chanyeol, merasa tidak butuh mendengar kata-kata Sooyoung selanjutnya. Permintaannya segera dituruti oleh sang supir. Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi terhadap tatapan horor yang ditunjukkan Sooyoung padanya, begitu mobil berhenti ia langsung membuka pintu. "Pulanglah duluan, aku sedang ada urusan," intruksinya sembari mengeluarkan satu kakinya dari mobil, namun di saat bersamaan tanpa diduga Sooyoung meraih lengannya.

" _Oppa_ akan menemuinya, kan?"

Chanyeol tak menanggapi, malah beralih pada supir di kursi depan seraya membebaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman Sooyoung. "Tolong antarkan Nyonya Park pulang, _Ahjussi_. Dia butuh istirahat."

"Jadi sekarang _Oppa_ lebih memilih jalang itu daripada istrimu?" Sooyoung jelas murka, nada suara yang sebelumnya acuh tak acuh kini berubah mendesis jengkel.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menolak menanggapi. Telinganya panas mendengar Sooyoung terus merendahkan Baekhyun, ia tahu pasti dirinya akan meledak jika tidak segera menjauh dari istrinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi, bagaimanapun ia masih menyayangi serta menghargai Sooyoung sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

" _Oppa!_ "

Tanpa memedulikan teriakan Sooyoung, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu mobil. Lantas mengangguk pada supir pribadinya agar segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

.

Gemercik air keran terdengar memenuhi dinding-dinding sebuah kamar mandi mewah. _Bathup_ telah penuh terisi, meluber hingga menggenangi lantai di bawahnya. Entah sengaja atau tak peduli, sang pemilik membiarkan. Di dalam kamar sedang sibuk menyiapkan pakaian. Kemeja, jas, beserta celana panjang. Setelan kantor milik sang pujaan.

Baekhyun bersenandung, sesekali mengelusi perutnya. Dipilahnya setelan yang dirasa cocok meski tak banyak pilihan. Oh, hampir saja ia melupakan dasi. Langkahnya ia balikkan pada _closet_ setelah meletakkan satu set pakaian pilihannya di atas ranjang. Pemuda manis itu menggigit telunjuk, bergumam guna memutuskan. Hanya ada tiga buah dasi di laci dalam _closet_ -nya.

Ditengokkan kepalanya pada setelan di atas ranjang, lantas mantap mengambil satu dasi hitam bercorak garis keabuan horizontal. Sesuai dengan kemeja abu-abu serta celana dan jas hitam pilihannya. Ia kembali, menaruh dasi tersebut di atas kemeja yang sudah ditatanya sedemikian rupa. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, merasa puas atas hasil usahanya. Sentuhan terakhirnya adalah selipat kertas—yang beberapa menit lalu telah ia isi dengan tulisan tangannya, turut ia selipkan pada kantung atas jas. Tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga masih terlihat ujungnya dari luar.

Mengelusi perutnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tak menghiraukan genangan air pada lantai, dibukanya lemari di atas wastafel. Mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil dan menuangkannya di tangan. Tiga pil kemudian ia telan begitu saja.

Sejenak dipandangi bayangannya pada cermin. Meneliti wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Jangan menyesali apa pun. Cintamu bukan kesalahan," ujarnya pada sosok di hadapannya—yang balas memberinya senyum. Seolah menyemangati atas keputusan yang telah dipilihnya.

Keran masih menyala, air tak henti mengalir. Bahkan kini genangannya sudah memenuhi seluruh lantai kamar mandi. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu berjalan ke arah _bathup_. Di tangan kanannya ia genggam selembar foto hitam putih. Satu demi satu kakinya ia masukkan dalam bak berisi air tersebut, lalu mendudukkan diri di dalamnya. Air meluber tambah banyak seiring tubuhnya terendam.

Punggung ia sandarkan ke belakang, tangan kanan dibiarkannya menjulur keluar _bathup_. Kantuk pun perlahan menyerang, tubuh tegangnya lambat laun melemas. Lagi, ia coba tuk tersenyum. Namun sebulir air mata tak kuasa ia bendung.

Air tetap mengalir, gemercik suaranya memantul pada dinding. Si pemuda berkemeja putih terpejam. Menikmati dinginnya air yang mulai merambati kulit ari. Sepenggal kata maaf ia bisikkan kemudian.

" _Mianhae_ ," beserta remasan di tangan kanan, "Chanyeol- _ie_."

.

.

"Tuan..."

Chanyeol terbangun, matanya berotasi linglung memperhatikan kiri dan kanan.

"Tuan?" lagi, panggil seseorang dari depan kursi kemudi. "Kita sudah sampai," lanjutnya memberi tahu.

Dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya dari sandaran kursi taksi yang didudukinya. Kesadaran perlahan memenuhi diri Chanyeol. Benar, ia tengah berada di dalam taksi saat ini. Ia ingat, setelah nyaris bertengkar dengan Sooyoung, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun, tapi... mimpi apa barusan dirinya? Mendebarkan jantungnya saja. Diam-diam pria bermarga Park itu mengembuskan napas lega. "Terima kasih," ucapnya kemudian, menyerahkan sekian lembar won pada si supir taksi. Ia keluar sambil berusaha melupakan bunga tidur yang jujur menggelisahkan hatinya.

Namun, baru saja turun, Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan kerumunan orang-orang sejauh matanya memandang. Ramai sekali, dan entah kenapa perasaannya kini bertambah muram. Lalu tak lama berselang, sebuah mobil ambulans berhenti tepat di depan lobi apartemen. Raungannya terdengar begitu memekakkan di telinga Chanyeol. Ia bingung pula penasaran, beberapa tetangga apartemen yang ia kenali wajahnya terlihat hilir mudik di sekitar lobi sembari saling berbisik—menambah dengungan pada gendang telinganya seperti bersahutan dengan sirine ambulans. Pun para petugas medis terlihat bergegas menuju bagian dalam gedung apartemen. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 _"_ _Lantai berapa?"_ seorang petugas berseragam bertanya kepada dua rekan di sampingnya. Chanyeol mendekat, bermaksud bertanya tapi jawaban petugas yang membawa tandu seakan menyengat organ dalam dadanya.

 _"_ _Lantai tujuh unit nomor tiga puluh."_

Sial! Itu adalah nomor unit apartemennya. Seketika batinnya meneriakkan satu nama, Baekhyun. Langkahnya pun tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi, cepat-cepat Chanyeol membawa kakinya menerobos masuk ke dalam salah satu kotak lift. Ditekannya tombol panel berangka tujuh berulang kali, seolah dengan begitu lift akan berjalan lebih cepat. Ia bersumpah serapah sepanjang perjalanan, mengumpati firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa mimpinya tadi merupakan sebuah kenyataan.

Detik berlalu serasa layaknya abad, sampai dentingan lift terbuka menjadi awal bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali memacu kedua kakinya. Lagi-lagi ia menyumpah, kali ini menyalahkan unitnya yang berada di ujung lorong dari letak lift. Normalnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah dibuat cemas berlebihan, biasanya ia selalu dapat mengontrol setiap emosi dalam dirinya, tapi entah... yang satu ini berhasil menghilangkan semua kontrol diri Chanyeol. Begitu tiba di depan pintu unitnya, telunjuknya lantas dengan cekatan memasukkan empat digit kode pintu yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Lee _Ahjumma_ -lah yang menyambut kala Chanyeol membuka pintu, juga suara-suara tak asing yang sebelumnya ia dengar di lantai bawah. Ia memicingkan mata, merasa tidak suka saat dilihatnya kedua indra penglihat si asisten rumah tangga menggenang basah.

" _Ahjumma_ , ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya seraya melangkah masuk, sepatunya yang belum diganti sandal rumah menapaki lantai kayu apartemen.

"Seharusnya saya tidak memperlakukannya secara dingin, Tuan."

Akan tetapi jawaban Lee _Ahjumma_ malah mengerutkan dahinya. "Lee _Ahjumma_ , apa yang kau bicarakan?" kembali tanyanya, memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang tengah—dengan Lee _Ahjumma_ yang mengikuti di belakang, terisak sambil meneruskan kalimat penyesalannya.

"Saya tahu anak itu sangat kesepian, dia butuh teman bicara..."

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, namun hatinya sempat tercubit meski ia masih memungkiri apa yang benaknya pikirkan.

"Tapi... tapi yang saya lakukan justru terus mengabaikannya. Sungguh, saya tidak pernah membencinya, Tuan. Saya tidak membencinya..."

Melewati ruang tengah, Chanyeol melihat pintu kamar yang biasa ditempatinya terbuka. Suara-suara itu pun terdengar semakin jelas di pendengaranya, membuat dadanya berdebar kian hebat, serta tumpuan kakinya tiba-tiba memberat ketika dicobanya menghampiri kamar berpintu cokelat itu. Tangannya menjulur ke depan, hati-hati merabai permukaan pintu berpelitur—bermaksud untuk membukanya lebih lebar lagi. Tiga orang petugas yang tadi dilihatnya berada di dalam sana, berkerubung di dekat kamar mandi, berdebat entah apa sebab hanya detak jantungannya yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

Lututnya bergetar, napas sesak menghimpit paru-paru. Chanyeol goyah sekujur tubuh ketika satu petugas yang menghalangi pandangannya berdiri, memberi jalan bagi kedua rekannya untuk mengangkat tandu—yang di atasnya terbaring tubuh kaku berselimut kain putih. Retina Chanyeol masih sempat menangkap wajah pucatnya sebelum si petugas menarik kain tersebut hingga menutupi keseluruhan sosoknya. Chanyeol membeku di tempat, menyaksikan tandu yang mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawa kesayangannya pergi, persis di hadapannya.

Rasanya seperti _slow motion_ , bagaikan waktu terhenti begitu saja. Chanyeol tak bisa merasakan dirinya lagi, ia jatuh... terduduk dengan nyawa seolah ikut tercabut. Situasi macam apa ini? Baekhyun... apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya? Kenapa dadanya sesak sekali? Tulangnya serasa dilolosi satu per satu, serasa separuh jiwanya tidak lagi ada pada raganya. Bahkan untuk bangkit mengejar saja ia tak sanggup.

 _Rasakan, dasar berengsek!_

"Saya kira Tuan Baekhyun ingin Anda membaca ini, Tuan," Lee _Ahjumma_ tetiba sudah ada di depannya, berdiri menjulang dengan tangan menyodorkan selipat kertas putih. Terkesan tidak sopan, tampak arogan seperti bukan Lee _Ahjumma_ yang biasanya. Chanyeol sampai harus mendongak tinggi untuk menerima kertas tersebut. "Seseorang memang akan terasa berharga saat mereka pergi. Anda pantas untuk menyesal, Tuan. Kuharap Anda mendapatkan pelajarannya," ucapnya penuh dengan nada kesinisan, dan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa kata permisi.

Chanyeol sekali lagi tercubit mendengar penuturan Lee _Ahjumma_. Semestinya ia marah diperlakukan demikian oleh seseorang yang sepatutnya menghormatinya, tapi yang dilakukannya justru terdiam, seakan menerima pula membenarkan setiap nasihat sinis dari mulut asisten rumah tangganya itu. Tangannya yang memegang kertas tergantung di udara, bergetar sangat kentara. Di dalam mimpinya (yang tidak lebih dari setengah jam lalu), ia ingat Baekhyun menyelipkan selembar kertas...

Atensi Chanyeol reflek berpindah pada tempat tidur di sebelah kirinya.

Dan benar ternyata. Terdapat setelan miliknya di atas ranjang, tepat seperti di dalam mimpinya. Meremangkan bulu kuduknya dalam ketidakpercayaan. Ini hanya kebetulan, iya, kan? Kedua tangan bergetar Chanyeol berusaha membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Selajutnya, giliran bola mata tak fokusnya coba membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertulis di sana. Tulisan yang ia kenal betul milik kesayangannya.

 _Untuk Park Chanyeol._

 _Baekkie tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenal Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Baekkie malam itu. Terima kasih sudah memberi Baekkie kebahagiaan bersama Chanyeol. Bersama seseorang yang Baekkie cintai sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang selalu Baekkie rindukan. Maaf karena Baekkie menjadi tamak. Maaf telah mengecewakan Chanyeol. Dan maaf sebab Baekkie tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Dia tidak bersalah, Baekkie yang bersalah karena terlalu serakah._

 _Baekkie mencintai Chanyeol. Sungguh-sungguh mencintai Chanyeol. Seandainya Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, pasti Baekkie merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Baekkie sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Bersama calon anak kita di hadapan Tuhan. Selamat tinggal, Park Chanyeol._

 _Yang mencintai penyelamatnya,_

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Itu adalah wasiat kematian yang singkat. Berisi salam perpisahan disertai ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf. Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan menerimanya, apalagi memperkirakan rasanya. Rasa perih kala membacanya, rasa bersalah, juga penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Ibarat segala perasaan negatif bergabung dan kompak menyerang hatinya. Sekurangnya, begitulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini.

Ketakutan menyelimuti perasaannya. Tiba-tiba otaknya membayangkan kehidupannya ke depan. Bagaimana ia menjalaninya tanpa Baekhyun? Meski singkat, Chanyeol tahu, sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah memenuhi seluruh bagian kalbunya. Dan kini ia tidak berdaya, membeku bak pengecut, menolak kenyataan di depan matanya—yang lantas tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk memeriksanya.

Terseok, Chanyeol menghampiri benda yang ternyata selembar foto hitam putih. Lusuh dan sedikit basah. Foto yang di dalam mimpinya Baekhyun remat. Dan Chanyeol sukses dibuat tercengang karenanya.

Apa ini? Dua kali kebetulan? Mimpi yang jadi kenyataan? Atau mendadak ia berubah menjadi cenayang? Jika benar begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia bisa mencegah kejadian yang tidak ia kehendaki? Misalnya mencegah Baekhyun bunuh diri?

 _Oh, yeah... dan Baekhyun melakukannya karena keberengsekanmu, Park Chanyeol._

"Diam kau, Sialan!" hardik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, atau tepatnya pada batinnya yang sedari tadi terus merongrong rasa bersalahnya. Oh, Chanyeol berharap, seandainya mimpinya dapat memberinya kesempatan kedua.

.

.

Chanyeol tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya memburu, menderu keras dengan badan yang basah oleh keringat. Matanya pun menatap nyalang ke sekitar, disorientasi antara dunia nyata dan alam bawah sadar. Dengan kepala terbaring miring di atas meja, dapat dilihatnya rak kayu cokelat berisi _box file_ berwarna-warni, dinding bercat putih tulang, dan gorden merah marun yang menyingkap terbuka—menampilkan pemandangan langit biru dari balik kaca jendela besar.

Terburu, Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tanpa mempedulikan sendinya yang terasa kaku, serta kepalanya yang pening akibat terlalu mendadak berdiri, retinanya lantas memindai ke sekeliling. Memperhatikan satu per satu benda di dalam ruangan itu yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia berada di kantornya sekarang, di dalam ruang kerjanya di Loey Corporation. Memorinya pun memutar. Kemarin, setelah hampir bertengkar dengan sang istri, Chanyeol memang berniat mengunjungi Baekhyun, namun urung sebab ia belum siap bertemu. Chanyeol akui, terakhir kali berkunjung ia sudah bertindak keterlaluan.

Beberapa kejadian lalu melintasi benaknya, berputar-putar di otaknya selayak film yang menayangkan adegan-adegan secara cepat. Mulai dari penampakan dirinya tertidur di dalam taksi, mimpinya tentang Baekhyun dan kamar mandi, ambulans serta kerumunan di apartemen, Lee _Ahjumma_ , petugas medis, pula sebuah adegan paling menyakitkan saat ia menyaksikan Baekhyun yang ditandu dengan wajah pucat tanpa nyawa.

Semuanya memenuhi kepala Chanyeol, menampar dirinya untuk bertindak segera. Langsung diraihnya ponsel miliknya di atas meja kerja, dan tanpa membuang waktu ia berlari keluar dari dalam ruangan, melupakan jasnya yang tergeletak sembarangan pada sofa.

Entah apa namanya. Mimpi dalam mimpi? Yang jelas Chanyeol harus secepatnya menemui Baekhyun. Memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, atau... jika memang mimpi dalam mimpinya adalah sebuah kenyataan, Chanyeol harap ia masih punya waktu untuk mencegahnya. Ia anggap ini sebagai kesempatan kedua baginya. Semoga.

"Sial," umpatnya saat nomor yang dihubunginya hanya dijawab oleh suara operator. Sambil berlarian terus dicobanya menghubungi nomor kesayangannya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sepertinya nomor Baekhyun sedang tidak aktif. Chanyeol pun diliputi kecemasan, gambaran-gambaran terburuk kini mengusai isi kepalanya.

 _Kumohon, Tuhan, jauhkan Baekhyun dari apa pun yang membahayakan dirinya_. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah doanya itu akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan atau bahkan didengarkan. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah meminta pada-Nya. Biarlah Chanyeol disebut munafik, karena ia tidak tahu lagi harus memohon kepada siapa.

Tiba di lantai dasar Chanyeol tak sekalipun memelankan larinya, mengabaikan sapaan selamat pagi dari sekuriti yang berjaga di sana, pula sejumlah _office boy_ yang mendapat sif pagi. Ia terus berlari hingga ke jalanan, hendak menyetop taksi tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang melewati jalan tersebut. Sial sekali, dari semua hari, kenapa harus hari ini ia tidak membawa mobil? Chanyeol nyaris berteriak putus asa saat kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Oh, terima kasih, Tuhan. Itu adalah Jongdae, sekretarisnya. Tanpa membuang masa, Chanyeol melangkah cepat ke arah pintu kemudi.

"Bos, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya sang sekretaris begitu keluar dari kursi kemudinya.

"Aku pinjam mobilmu," tergesa Chanyeol berucap, menggeser tubuh Jongdae yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

"Eh? Anda mau ke mana? Biar saya antarkan." Namun Chanyeol tidak sempat lagi menjawab, ia telah lebih dulu memasuki mobil dan seketika tancap gas. Meninggalkan si sekretaris dalam keadaan penuh tanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat bosnya bersikap impulsif semacam itu. Penampilannya pun tampak berantakan dengan kemeja kusut serta dasi yang tidak terpasang sempurna. Jongdae bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan bosnya?

Sementara itu, dalam perjalanannya Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Menyalip beberapa kendaraan lain yang ia anggap menghalangi jalannya. Tak peduli makian pula umpatan dari orang-orang. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol memang sudah tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi selain secepatnya menemui Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak lagi memedulikan ancaman Sooyoung padanya.

 _"_ _Kau tahu, kan, Oppa? Aku membiarkanmu memiliki simpanan karena aku yakin kau hanya bermain-main dengannya. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah terlalu sering menemuinya, Oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin ayah mertua mengetahui kau punya jalang di luar sana. Oppa pasti juga tahu aku yang akan kena getahnya nanti. Jadi... sebelum ayah mertua menangkap basah perselingkuhanmu, kuharap Oppa mengurangi intensitas bertemu dengannya. Atau... kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa pun pada pemuda_ carrier _itu, kan, Oppa?"_

Ya, itulah sebabnya Chanyeol semakin jarang mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ia hanya berusaha menjaga kesayangannya agar tetap aman. Karena Chanyeol cukup yakin Sooyoung bisa kapan saja merealisasikan ancamannya bila ia tidak menuruti kemauannya. Namun, ternyata usahanya justru membuat Baekhyun salah sangka dan melakukan hal yang paling ia larang.

Hamil.

Benar, Chanyeol memang sangat menghindari hal tersebut terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ayolah, bagaimanapun statusnya tetap suami sah Park Sooyoung, dan memiliki anak dari selingkuhan bukanlah hal yang dibenarkan. Sebrengsek apa pun dirinya, sedingin apa pun pernikahannya, Chanyeol masih seorang pria yang menghormati istrinya. Lagi pula, akan tidak baik ke depannya bagi sang anak jika status papanya adalah simpanan suami orang. Bukankah begitu?

Oh, tidak, tidak. Chanyeol tidak sedang mencari pembelaan diri. Ia sungguh ingin melindungi Baekhyun-nya. Kenyataannya, si mungil memang kesayangannya, ia tidak pernah berbohong tentang itu. Bahkan ketika ia mengatakan akan membuatkan Baekhyun restorannya sendiri, Chanyeol benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Ia tidak menyangka saja, ternyata tindakannya selama ini malahan menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun. Terutama kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol menyesal, tentu saja. Malam itu dirinya dilanda kepanikan, dan hanya ide aborsi yang muncul di pikiran kalutnya. Sekarang ia menyadari, tidak semestinya ia membentak Baekhyun dan menyebutnya sebagai simpanan apalagi selingkuhan. Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud mengatakannya, ia cuma terbawa amarah saat Baekhyun berteriak kepadanya. Dan kini ia sadar, Baekhyun rupanya lebih dari sekadar simpanannya. Kesayangannya itu memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya.

Jujur, Chanyeol sudah terpikat dengan Baekhyun sejak awal pertemuan mereka, sejak ia mendengar suara surga yang menuntunnya pada pemuda malang di tengah derasnya hujan. Niatnya benar-benar murni ingin menolong malam itu, tanpa alasan—cukup empati yang mendorong tindakan impulsifnya tersebut.

Hingga labat laun Chanyeol semakin terpesona oleh sifat lembut Baekhyun. Si pemuda _carrier_ nyatanya penurut, melayani Chanyeol sepenuh hati—yang tidak ia dapatkan dari sang istri.

.

.

Suasana terlihat biasa saja saat Chanyeol sampai di pelataran gedung tujuannya. Tidak ada keramaian orang-orang pula ambulans. Nampak normal dengan satu-dua penghuni apartemen melakukan kegiatan pagi mereka. Namun begitu, tetap tak mampu menghilangkan perasaan was-was Chanyeol. Masih dalam keadaan terburu, pemimpin Loey Corporation itu keluar dari mobil seusai memarkirkannya sembarang di depan lobi.

Seorang sekuriti sempat menegurnya untuk memindahkan mobil, tapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan menyerahkan kunci mobil pinjamannya. Sang penjaga yang tidak asing dengan Chanyeol itu kemudian mengangguk saja, tiba-tiba mengerti situasi setelah dilihatnya tampang berantakan pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol singkat seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

Rasanya seperti _deja vu_ kala ia memasuki lift. Perasaaan takut kehilangan menghinggapinya dengan bayang-bayang mimpinya yang terus bermunculan. Chanyeol berkeringat dingin, berdebar makin sering seiring lift berjalan naik. Bagaimana kalau mimpi dalam mimpinya benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia tetap akan menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Baekhyun seumur hidupnya?

Turun di lantai tujuh, Chanyeol bergegas menuju unit apartemennya. Melangkah panjang-panjang seolah tidak ingin menyiakan-nyiakan waktu. _Deja vu_ kedua dirasakan Chanyeol ketika ia mengetik kode pintu, tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar karenanya. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada Lee _Ahjumma_ yang menyambutnya—maupun suara para petugas medis—sewaktu dia membuka pintu.

Hening, bahkan sambutan ceria yang biasa Baekhyun berikan tak ia dapatkan. Oh, memang apa yang ia harapkan setelah perkataan menyakitkannya terakhir kali? _Jangan terlalu muluk, Park Chanyeol._

"Baek..."

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Chanyeol mencoba berpikir positif, ditujunya dapur yang ia tahu menjadi tempat favorit Baekhyun di apartemen itu. Akan tetapi tiada siapa-siapa di sana, pun konter dapur yang biasanya penuh dengan bahan serta alat eksperimen memasak nampak bersih dan kosong.

Dada Chanyeol tetiba tertohok, Baekhyun tidak kehilangan minat memasaknya, kan? Oh, semoga tidak, karena memasak adalah salah satu kebahagiaan si mungil. Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu, bahwa sang kesayangan tidak lagi berselera melakukan apa pun beberapa hari belakangan. Termasuk bereksperimen dengan masakan yang menjadi kesenangannya.

Chanyeol berpindah ke arah balkon, pada ruang tamu kecil tempat Baekyun biasa membaca buku... sambil bermanja kepadanya. Namun pria dominan itu harus menelan ludah sebab di situ pun tidak ada sosok yang dicarinya. Panik mulai melanda diri Chanyeol, napasnya tambah berkejaran saat panggilannya tak satu kali pun mendapat respons. Tujuannya lalu beralih ke kamar. Berjalan cepat melewati ruang tengah, kecemasan Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Didengarnya suara gemercik air yang bisa ia duga berasal dari kamar Baekhyun.

" _Oh, shit!_ " umpatan otomatis keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dibukanya dengan tak santai pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, dan gemercik air yang kian terdengar seolah memaksa dirinya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi di ruangan tersebut.

 _Braakkk!_

Benar saja. Sekian detik berselang, daun pintu bercat putih itu telah didorong paksa hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Chanyeol terengah, berdiri dengan satu tangan memegangi gagang pintu kamar mandi. Sistem geraknya sejenak membatu, mengamati sosok di dalam sana yang kini menatap horor padanya. Ya, alih-alih melihat tubuh terendam Baekhyun dalam _bathup_ (seperti pada mimpi pertamanya), ia justru menyaksikan si mungil yang tengah berjongkok di depan kloset—dengan air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel.

"C-chanyeol..."

Bahkan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara bergetar Baekhyun memanggil namanya. _Terima kasih, Tuhan_. Cuma Chanyeol dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa ia sangat bersyukur.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya seraya hendak menghampiri. Tapi, baru selangkah ia maju, si mungil tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan memundurkan badannya. Raut ketakutan jelas tercetak di wajah tirusnya. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan wajah kesayangannya berubah tirus begini? Ronanya pun tak secerah biasa, nampak pucat dengan bayang lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Lagi-lagi dada Chanyeol seolah tertusuk puluhan jarum. _Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Park Chanyeol._

"Baekkie akan pergi."

"Apa?" Chanyeol gagal melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tangannya mengepal, jelas tidak setuju dengan ujaran pemuda mungil di hadapannya. "Baek—"

"Baekkie akan pergi. Baekkie tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol lagi. Baekkie juga tidak akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengakui _Aegi_. Baekkie bisa merawat _Aegi_ sendiri. Baekkie... Baekkie akan merawat _Aegi_ ," Baekhyun berhenti, dadanya naik turun dengan wajah menyirat permohonan pula mata yang berair. "Jadi..." ia terisak sekali. "Baekkie mohon... jangan suruh Baekkie untuk menggugurkannya. Baekkie... Baekkie..."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyakinkannya, mengeluarkan semua argumennya untuk mempertahankan kandungannya, tapi Chanyeol muak, telinganya pengang, ia tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Hanya butuh dua langkah baginya untuk maju, mendekap tubuh mungil si pemuda manis dan seketika menghentikan segala ocehannya.

"C-chanyeol," tubuh Baekhyun menegang, berdiri kaku dalam pelukan yang lebih tinggi. Terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Namun seketika ia tersadar, hendak melepaskan diri tetapi sang dominan malah mengeratkan dekapannya, lalu berbisik dengan nada memohon.

"Jangan pergi... _jebal_."

"T-tapi Chanyeol akan membawa Baekkie ke klinik aborsi, Baekkie tidak mau—"

"Kau tidak perlu ke sana, Baek. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke sana."

Sejurus Baekhyun terdiam, mata berkedip coba mencerna balasan Chanyeol baru saja. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat yang lebih tinggi dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. "Chanyeol tidak akan menyuruh Baekkie menggugurkan _Aegi_?"

Tanpa keraguan kepala Chanyeol mengangguk. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun, menggunakan ibu jari ia lantas menghapus sebulir air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata sang kesayangan.

"Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh?" Akan tetapi, rupanya Baekhyun masih meragu.

Kembali Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, kali ini disertai tatapan serius tepat ke manik Baekhyun, menunjukkan kesungguhan terhadap kata-katanya tadi.

"Janji?"

Si pria tinggi sekali lagi menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun. Mengucapkan kata, "Janji," sebagai sumpah seraya mencuri kecupan di bibir yang lebih muda. Senyumnya pun merekah, melihat pipi di tangkupan tangannya merona merah. Setidaknya, wajah kesayangannya itu kini tak terlalu nampak pucat.

.

.

.

"Ke mana kau akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia membantu Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasur. Sambil membenahi selimut hingga menutupi setengah badan yang lebih kecil, matanya melirik sebuah koper yang tergeletak di depan nakas seberang ranjang. Ia lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun, membelai dahi si kesayangan yang terasa hangat saat menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya.

"Lee _Ahjumma_ menawarkan Baekkie tinggal di rumahnya." Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun tidak lagi merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini, berada di samping sang penyelamat serta merasa begitu diperhatikan. Matanya sampai tidak bisa lepas menatapi Chanyeol, seperti takut pria tersebut akan menghilang jika ia sekali saja memalingkan pandangan.

"Lee _Ahjumma_?"

Baekhyun bergumam membenarkan. Ya, ternyata selama ini ia salah mengira tentang kebencian Lee _Ahjumma_ padanya. Kenyataannya, wanita paruh baya itu cuma seorang kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya. Ia tidak pernah membenci Baekhyun, hanya saja Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada sang mendiang adik—yang meninggal bunuh diri akibat terlalu mencintai yang 'bukan miliknya'. Karenanya ia tidak suka melihat _carrier_ yang seolah lemah di hadapan pria dominan, seperti adiknya dan Baekhyun. Namun ia juga tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu. Sebab itu, ia mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk meninggali sementara rumahnya. Begitulah yang diceritakan Lee _Ahjumma_ tempo hari pada Baekhyun.

"Lee _Ahjumma_ bilang rumahnya di desa tidak ada yang menempati. Katanya Baekkie boleh tinggal di sana sampai Baekkie mendapat tempat tinggal sendiri," penjelasan Baekhyun terjeda, diamatinya kening Chanyeol yang berkerut penuh tanya. Ia pun melanjutkan—dengan suara yang terdengar lebih pelan, "Sebenarnya hari ini Lee _Ahjumma_ akan menjemput Baekkie."

"Karena itu kau sudah berkemas," ini bukan kalimat tanya, pun bukan Chanyeol tujukan kepada Baekhyun, melainkan dirinya. Pikirnya melayang, teringat kembali pada tingkah asisten rumah tangganya yang tak biasa di dalam mimpi. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya tertarik mundur dari dahi Baekhyun, dan membuat si _carrier_ sedikit merasakan kecewa.

"C-chanyeol..."

Panggilan Baekhyun tersebut seketika menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, menyahut, " _Hm?_ " dengan nada bertanya kala dilihatnya raut Baekhyun yang nampak ragu.

Tidak lekas menjawab, Baekhyun justru memainkan ujung selimut yang menutupi perutnya, meremasi dengan jemari sedang bibirnya ia gigiti bimbang. Gelagat Baekhyun jelas mendapat perhatian Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya sang dominan, sebelah tangannya menumpuk kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusinya menggunakan ibu jari. Matanya intens menatap milik Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan kepada yang lebih kecil untuk bebas berbicara.

Tetapi Baekhyun tak jua bersuara, masih ragu-ragu mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam otaknya saat ini. Sampai detik selanjutnya ia pun memutuskan, dan memulainya dengan hati-hati. Menunduk ia berucap, "Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri," yang sekejap menegangkan tubuh Chanyeol, senyumnya pun perlahan meluntur. "Tidak seharusnya Baekkie bersama Chanyeol. Menjadi seorang simpanan. Baekkie hanya akan menyakiti istri dan keluarga Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu, _hm_?" sang dominan menyela, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya. "Kau tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun, Baek. Kebalikannya, aku yang sudah banyak menyakitimu."

" _Ani~_ " Baekhyun menggeleng dalam baringannya, membantah kalimat terakhir yang lebih tua. "Chanyeol justru banyak memberi Baekkie kebahagiaan. Chanyeol adalah penyelamat Baekkie. Hanya saja..." kalimatnya menggantung, digigit bibirnya sebelum ia menerusakan. "Seandainya kita bertemu saat Chanyeol bukan milik siapa-siapa, Baekkie pasti akan lebih bebas mencintai Chanyeol, dan... dan Baekkie tidak perlu menjadi selingkuhan—"

" _Ssstt_... Baekhyun," langsung saja Chanyeol ikut berbaring, memeluk tubuh pemuda mungilnya lantas memberinya kecupan di kening. "Aku sudah salah karena meneriakimu dengan kata-kata itu. Jadi jangan pernah lagi menyebut dirimu begitu, oke? Aku minta maaf," sungguh-sungguh Chanyeol berkata.

"Tapi Baekkie memang selingkuhan Chanyeol. Lee _Ahjumma_ bilang tidak seharusnya Baekkie mencintai suami orang. Itu hanya akan menyakiti orang banyak termasuk diri Baekkie sendiri."

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Berkutat pada pemikiran masing-masing tanpa berniat melepas pelukan. Baekhyun tengah berusaha menahan air mata, sementara sisi sensitif akibat hormon kehamilannya terus mendesaknya untuk menangis. Di sini lain, Chanyeol tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyanggah kalimat Baekhyun tersebut, sejujurnya ia paham hubungannya dengan Baekhyun merupakan kesalahan. Akan tetapi, alih-alih banyak orang, Baekhyun-lah yang paling tersakiti di sini.

"Apa kau akan bahagia jika pergi dariku, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelusi pipi si kesayangan.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan mengeratkan pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, coba menyembunyikan isakannya yang hampir tak dapat ia bendung. "Baekkie tidak tahu," suaranya bergetar. "Baekkie ingin selalu bersama Chanyeol, tapi Baekkie tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah Baekhyun dari lehernya. "Hanya ingat baik-baik, Baek. Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kau..." satu ciuman ia daratkan pada bibir Baekhyun, "kesayanganku, tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sooyoung- _ssi_?" Sudah pasti Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Entah berapa kali pun Chanyeol melakukan hal manis padanya, hati lemah Baekhyun akan selalu memalu menerimanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Apa maksud Chanyeol?"

"Maksudnya... kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Fokus saja pada kehamilanmu, _hm_?" cukup lama menunggu, permintaan Chanyeol akhirnya diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya masih berhadapan, saling berpandangan berbagi tatap kerinduan. "Kau sudah _cek up_ kehamilan pada Dokter Kim?" lanjut tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun mengerjap, _cek up_ kehamilan? Benar juga, ia lalu menggeleng dengan wajah murung. Beberapa hari ke belakang ia terlalu sibuk meratap hingga tak terpikir sama sekali untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya. "Baekkie bahkan tidak pernah berpikir melakukannya, apa Baekkie calon papa yang buruk, Chanyeol?"

"Kau pasti akan menjadi papa terhebat untuk _Aegi_. Aku sangat yakin seribu persen." Ya, Chanyeol tidak membual atau melebih-lebihkan. Ia yakin, berbekal kelembutannya, Baekhyun kelak dapat membesarkan calon anaknya dengan baik. Baekhyun adalah calon 'ibu' yang sempurna. "Mau kutemani ke klinik besok? Kau butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan _morning sick_ -mu."

Belum selesai ketersipuan Baekhyun atas pujian Chanyeol, kini mata sipitnya malah membelalak tak percaya. "Chanyeol serius?"

"Kenapa aku tidak serius?" balas yang lebih tua, turut melebarkan matanya bermaksud menggodai Baekhyun, dan ia pun sukses membuat si pemuda cantik mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal—yang otomatis menggelakkan tawa Chanyeol. Ia sudah bersiap menggoda Baekhyun lagi saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok wanita setengah baya yang tampak terkejut di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, saya telah lancang," katanya secepat ia tersadar dari keterkejutan, sudah hendak menutup pintu tapi panggilan Chanyeol menyetop pergerakan tangannya.

"Kau... Byun Baekhyun, dilarang ke mana-mana, istirahat saja di sini. Aku akan membantu Lee _Ahjumma_ membuat minuman hangat untukmu," Chanyeol memerintah, ia turun dari ranjang begitu memastikan kesayangannya berbaring dengan nyaman.

Barang tentu Baekhyun tak diberinya kesempatan untuk menolak. Terpejam pasrah, Baekhyun pun coba merilekskan tubuhnya, sementara Chanyeol menggiring Lee _Ahjumma_ menuju dapur setelah ia menutup pintu kamar.

"Saya tidak menyangka Anda akan datang hari ini, Tuan Chanyeol," buka Lee _Ahjumma_ ketika keduanya menginjak lantai dapur. Berbeda dengan mimpi Chanyeol, sang asisten rumah tangga saat ini berbicara seperti biasa, nampak sopan namun tegas khas dirinya. Bergerak luwes, ia mempersiapkan bahan-bahan pembuat minuman hangat tanpa Chanyeol meminta lagi. "Saya kira Anda sudah menyerah terhadap Tuan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak langsung menanggapi pernyataan Lee _Ahjumma_ , memilih mengambil cerek guna merebus air. Keheningan di dapur pun terjadi sesaat hingga Chanyeol berucap, "Terima kasih, Lee _Ahjumma_ ," yang mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatan sang asisten rumah tangga dalam memotong lemon. "Terima kasih karena sudah peduli pada Baekhyun," lanjut Chanyeol, terdengar tulus dengan suara rendahnya.

"Tuan, saya..."

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari sisiku," potong Chanyeol, terang tanpa keragu-raguan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, pada cerek berisi air yang baru saja ditaruhnya di atas kompor. "Aku tahu aku banyak menyakiti Baekhyun selama ini, dan aku ingin sekali memperbaiki kesalahanku, _Ahjumma_."

Lee _Ahjumma_ diam menyimak, memberikan waktu kepada sang majikan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi... aku mohon bantuanmu, _Ahjumma_." Chanyeol menggeser pandangannya ke samping, menatap wanita seusia ibunya yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. "Tolong bantu aku menjaga Baekhyun, menginaplah di sini. Temani Baekhyun selama aku membereskan masalahku di rumah."

Bukan sebentar Lee _Ahjumma_ mengabdi pada keluarga Park. Oleh karenanya, ia paham betul bagaimana tuan mudanya ini dibesarkan dalam keluarganya yang penuh tuntutan, pula kekangan. Banyak keinginan si anak majikan yang terkorbankan demi memenuhi obsesi sang ayah. Misalnya hobi bermusik Chanyeol, harus pupus sebab Tuan Besar Park menganggapnya tak bermanfaat.

Tidak heran jika tuan mudanya tumbuh menjadi dominan yang arogan. Tetapi ia tahu, jauh di dalam diri Chanyeol tersimpan secercah kelembutan—yang akan bertambah seandainya itu dihadapkan pada orang yang tepat.

"Saya akan membantu sebisa saya, Tuan," balas Lee _Ahjumma_ , tersenyum singkat lalu melantaskan tugasnya memotong lemon. "Saya senang Anda berani mengambil tindakan. Semoga Tuhan mempermudah urusan Anda," imbuhnya, sungguh mendoakan yang terbaik bagi tuan mudanya.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_. Kuharap kau memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti anakmu sendiri." Senyum Chanyeol terkembang sesudahnya, benar-benar bersyukur masih ada seseorang yang mendukungnya. Perasaan Chanyeol pun terasa lebih ringan saat ini.

Betul, sekaranglah saatnya ia mengambil tindakan. Sudah cukup baginya hidup dalam kepura-puraan, berakting sebagai pria mapan dengan keluarga bahagia di depan orang-orang—yang faktanya sangat bertolak belakang. Cukup untuk dirinya menjadi boneka si Tuan Besar Park, menuruti segala ambisinya yang sejujurnya tak Chanyeol sukai. Ia akan menjadi anak pembangkang mulai kini. Persetan dengan martabat keluarganya, dengan semua aturan sang ayah maupun gengsi setinggi langitnya.

Yang perlu Chanyeol lakukan setelah ini adalah menjaga Baekhyun, memastikannya tetap aman dalam perlindungannya langsung. Entah tindakan apa yang nantinya akan dilakukang Tuan Besar Park. Chanyeol hanya harus melawannya. Toh, dia bukan lagi anak kecil atau remaja labil yang selalu bergantung pada sang ayah.

Ini waktunya Chanyeol bertindak sesuai apa kata hatinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bonus Scene_**

Hanya karena memandangi selember foto di tangannya, perut Chanyeol layaknya dihinggapi kupu-kupu. Ada debaran menyenangkan dalam dadanya. Beginikah yang dirasakan setiap pria ketika melihat foto calon bayinya? Entahlah, yang jelas Chanyeol melega sebab ia disadarkan dari perbuatan terburuk dalam hidupnya, dari sebuah dosa yang mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya di atas ranjang, berniat mengembalikan foto sang calon buah hati—yang sebelumnya Baekhyun berikan padanya—ke dalam laci meja rias. Mereka baru saja pulang dari klinik Dokter Kim saat Baekhyun menyerahkan foto yang sebenarnya tak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol (ia sudah dua kali melihat gambar itu dalam mimpinya). Tetapi, melihatnya di dunia nyata ternyata menimbulkan sensasi berbeda untuk dirinya.

Membuka laci, hati-hati Chanyeol meletakkan foto tersebut ke dalam sana, lantas mendorongnya hingga menutup. Ia bersiap berbalik, hendak memeriksa Baekhyun yang sudah terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi, namun penglihatannya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada sembulan kertas di kolong meja. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdetak tak normal kembali. Sekelebat mimpi tempo malam membayang di memori si pria Park.

Diambilnya kertas itu, kertas putih bercorak bunga persis seperti dalam mimpinya. Membuat kedua tangannya mendadak tremor, terlebih kala ia membukanya. Chanyeol tidak begitu ingat isi surat Baekhyun di mimpinya, yang dia ingat betul ialah rasa sakit serta menyesakkan ketika membaca untaian kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Dan Chanyeol merasakannya sekarang.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol seketika membalikkan tubuh, memandang Baekhyun yang barusan memanggilnya—dengan kertas masih di tangan juga tarikan napas berat. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun telah berlari ke arahnya, merebut kertas tersebut lalu menyembunyikannya di belakang badannya.

Baekhyun menunduk, meremas kertas dalam genggamannya tanpa berani melihat wajah Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan surat yang ditulisnya beberapa waktu lalu itu. Surat yang bisa disebut sebagai wasiat bunuh dirinya—yang ia tulis sebelum Lee _Ahjumma_ menawarinya tempat tinggal sekaligus membuka matanya untuk tidak berbuat hal bodoh.

"Apa Chanyeol marah?" lirih Baekhyun bertanya, perlahan mengangkat kepala guna menatap yang lebih tinggi. "Maafkan Baekkie. Waktu itu Baekkie benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," ia berhenti lagi, mengamati air muka Chanyeol sembari coba menerka isi kepalanya. Sampai detik berikutnya, genggaman tangan Baekhyun sempat mengencang tatkala Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih kedua pundaknya dan berbisik.

"Surat itu menakutiku, Baek."

"Baekkie akan membuangnya. Anggap saja Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatnya," balas Baekhyun, meski keningnya agak berkerut. Pasalnya baru sekali ini ia menyaksikan raut ketakutan di wajah Chanyeol, mendorong Baekhyun cepat-cepat melempar kertas di tangannya ke tempat sampah kering di dekat meja riasnya.

"Berjanji padaku, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir melakukan hal seperti itu lagi," Chanyeol setengah memohon, digapainya pinggang Baekhyun untuk dia peluk erat. Kepalanya tenggelam pada ceruk leher yang lebih muda, berusaha menetralkan napas dengan menghirup banyak-banyak aroma sang _carrier_.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang percaya terhadap hal-hal di luar logika. Namun, mau dipirkan berapa kali pun, mimpi dalam mimpinya dan apa yang terjadi kini, sepertinya memang saling bersangkutan. Tidak masuk akal, tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Chanyeol seolah mendapat pandangan masa depan melalui mimpinya.

Ya, apa pun itu sebutannya. Chanyeol hanya perlu banyak bersyukur, dia telah diberi petunjuk dan kesempatan untuk menyadari kesalahannya, serta memperbaikinya lebih awal.

.

.

.

THE END

.

Fyuh... kelar juga akhirnya. Gimana, gimana? Masih ada yang nungguin, kah?

Maapkeun ya kalau _ending_ -nya jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Aku tahu konfliknya kurang greget di sini. Akhirnya pun terlalu biasa, tapi ya... beginilah jadinya.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah nungguin juga nanyain fanfic ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena sudah lama menunggu tetapi ternyata _ending_ -nya mengecewakan. *deepbow*

Review Juseyoooong...


End file.
